


To Destroy A Soul

by Menasay, Yasanem (Menasay)



Series: Markiplier Skew Timeline [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, pride - Fandom
Genre: Archdemons, BDSM, Blood, Cannibalism, Chains, Claws, Cuts, Cutting, Death, Dehumanization, Demonic Pregnancy, Demons, Destruction, Devil, End of Days, End of Times, F/M, Gen, Gore, Guardian Angel, Hanging, Humiliation, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Mental Torture, Mind Control, Multi, Needles, Nightmares, Other, Poison, Scars, Scents, Suicide, TW: Blood, TW: Suicide, TW: cutting, Torture, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, Whips, angel - Freeform, dark energy, demonizing, force, incubus, magick, mind munipulation, powers, trigger warning, tw: attempted suicide, tw: gore, tw: needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Yasanem
Summary: When we last left off our protagonist was left in purgatory after losing her life to Darkiplier, the demon who had been after Markiplier’s soul; he had almost gotten it but barely lost it to her and her antics. Instead of burdening you with further in depthitude, let’s go right into the story now- now that you remember the previous story.





	1. Sealing the Deal

“Well, well, look who’s finally awake again!”

“Who? That voice… it sounds familiar…”

“Of course it sounds familiar you stupid little cunt!”

“Dark? Why’re you here? You’re a demon, you should be in-“

Dark immediately put his clawed hand over her lips and shushed her momentarily, swirling around in his black smoke to blacken her vision, “I’m here because I couldn’t get Mark’s soul, remember? His soul is just that valuable to Hell, just as much as it is your damnable Heaven. Speaking of such- It seems what I did worked, quite wonderfully. How’re you liking purgatory?”

“I don’t. There’s barely anyone here.”

“WELL! How about I make you a deal then?”

“You’re not getting **my** soul.”

“I don’t want _your_ soul, yet.”

“Then **_what_**?”

Dark chuckled and made himself fully visible, standing infront of her now. A string hung from the back of his pants, acting like a tail would, twitching about. His feet, looking more like a t-rexes, gripped the colorless flooring and dug their nails pressingly into it. His horns, uncurled, gave off less of an evil feeling than I thought they’d originally have; it made me tilt my head.

“What? Well I-… what the fuck are you looking at!?”

“That stri--.”

“Shut up and pay attention you dumb wench!”

“……,” I pursed my lips, keeping them shut.

“That’s better. Now – the deal I was about to speak of before you rudely stared at me… You and I combine. I revive you, and get you and myself out of here. How’s that sound?”

“….why would you want to help me,” I asked, feeling that that deal sounded too good to be true.

“Well, I don’t completely fucking hate your guts anymore. You showed me up. And Hell isn’t taking me back anytime soon. Better to get the hell out of here and be stuck to you than be stuck here.”

“The lesser of two evils?”

“That’s a really stupid saying, as no evil is lesser than the other, however, since it is a metaphor—yes, I suppose.”

“….you have to promise me something though.”

“How sweet does this deal need to be for you exactly?”

“Just listen! If you want out then you have to promise you won’t kill Mark, or me again!”

Dark’s expression soured, his eyes narrowing with bleak hatred before he smirked widely, grin curling and his eyes beaming with bright excitement. I took a step back, slowly, still freaked out by the looks that Dark could pull off especially when I saw the skin on his face push around to make his smirk inhuman.

“Okay. But if I have to promise _that_ much… then you have to let me further inside your mind. And I mean _way_ further. Like the darkest parts of your mind.”

I swallowed hard and remembered when he dug into my mind at my death site. I shivered and closed my eyes, twitching just a bit and turning my head sideways. That deep part inside of my stomach tightened and I held my breath, allowing it out in a sigh and reopening my eyes.

“Okay, it’s a deal.”

“Good. You do know how demons and mortals close deals, correct?”

“I… can’t say I do?”

The smirk on Dark’s face changed slowly; I realized that his teeth had been human until now – now his canines lengthened and sharpened. I began to back away again until chains enveloped my being, pulling me down to the ground so quickly that the breath was knocked from me; they then took the pleasure of spreading my legs apart. I gasped and looked down at them. I was already unclothed in this black and white paradox of nothingness and I felt even barer and seen now than before, if that was even possible! I dug at the floor, switching my hands around then tried to grab the chains, tiny spikes ate at my fingers and I jerked.

“FUCK!”

“Oh yes, that is exactly what I’m going to do to you… again… you might aswell let that feeling in your gut consume you.”

“I didn’t – know – that a deal – meant – THIS BULLSHIT!!”

“Well, it’s already too late to go back. You said it; unless you’d rather just… _stay_.”

“No! ….Just… just do it… fuck me.”

Dark rolled his shoulders, losing his smirk and simply smiling, his face had gone back to its normal human like features but his teeth stayed the same.

“I dunno,” he spoke faking an unsure expression and sound, moving to stand over me as he removed his clothes of some sort of black-darkness slime or something; I wasn’t quite sure what it was but it disappeared when he took it off.

“How much do you want this in you, Amanda?”

A whiplash hit me mentally when I heard him use Mark’s voice, my body betraying my own stubborn demands for it not to react.

“Do… don’t… please, Dark… I wanna hear your voice not his.”

As much as I **did** want to see Mark again, I didn’t want to hear this demon using his voice. He just wasn’t him, and the confusion in my mind just made things worse. A confused expression ran acrossed Dark’s face; he’d never heard any fangirl or otherwise wanting him to use his own voice. However, it was a nice change of pace for the demon, and he’d be able to enjoy it all the more as he’d be able to be 100% himself and not having to use ridiculous false voices or looks. His member, which was oddly shaped and seemed to be broken with two plump balls hanging below it, hardened from the words she, spoke alone.

“Alright,” he growled out, “have it,” he paused, snapping his fingers before ending his words, “your way!”

The chains coiled on me then pulled forcing me onto my stomach then into a doggy styled position. I looked back at him, slowly dropping my eyes to the intrusively large mem…ber? My eyes quickly widened as I realized it was two members. The bottom was longer and thicker than the other, but the top was more oddly shaped, it was the one I had been looking at before more closely. Dark’s smile became a smirk when my eyes pursed back up to him before he winked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat before I looked forward again, waiting for the inevitable.

“Really? You think I’m just gonna close the deal like that… you’re going to have to speak up Amanda, and tell me what you **_really_** want from me.”

Dark’s eyes switched in annoyance when he heard shouting from one of the purgatory guards who kept the grounds locked down and safe. The guard began towards us before Dark did a fake smile and wave then quickly flipped him off and rose up pitch black walls around us, and a roof that locked over the room. A red light clicked to life above us as the guard banged on the walls, which I only heard for a second before it all went silent.

“I’m waiting.”

I rolled my eyes then forced the words to come, sounding far more seductive than I intended to make them, “I want you to stick your huge cocks inside me… fuck me, Darky! Fuck me until you blast your load into me! Shower me in your cum!”

I looked back at him, striking a pose I would believe is sexy; being unable to use my hands though for such purpose made it sort of rough. It must’ve worked though as Dark’s members twitched to full life. His demon wings opened and dark energy seemed to pulse from his entire body.

“Oh fuck… I haven’t felt like this in a while… more… say more!”

Feeling the dark energy pulsing from his body seemed to make my mind slip easier into the correct mood, I felt a hot shiver run down my spine before I wiggled my ass infront of him.

“Come on… Dark! Give me that thick, hot sperm of yours! Stick your dicks in my cunt and asshole and fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!!!”

“Oh hell ya!”

Dark grinned widely then allowed his tongue out, which sort of hung to the side as he gripped my ass, pulling the cheeks apart before beginning to shove both of his cocks in at once. My head tilted back, feeling the double pressure. Pain reeled but pleasure mixed and made me want it all the more.

“Nggghhhh!!! DARK!!!!”

I felt both of his cocks slip inside, filling me up, leaving no open spaces. He gave a chuckle as if he was the victor for something before he began his rhythm. It was a slow, light pace but he’d make a habit of ramming in when his cock was close to the back of my pussy. I found myself beginning to move with his rhythm, wanting him to hit those perfect spots. I didn’t even notice when the chains left my body and his hands moved up my body, basically forcing me back against him so that the thrusts would be perfected to a great length.

His hands, however, didn’t stay long and slowly made their way up to my chest, his fingers gripping both of my breasts. His hips continued with mine, moving like a rough and dominantly strong bass. My breath began to spike and I felt myself orgasming repeatedly. His speed picked up as he heard my moans growing louder.

“I’m pretty good, aren’t I?”

How could he even speak? Good god in heaven, if pleasure was a drug I was high as hell right now! Dark rolled his eyes behind me before he pushed me down onto my stomach.

“Turn over,” he demanded.

I nodded in complacence; I wanted more and that was all I had my mind on. I switched so that I was facing him now before perking a brow at the change in dick line-up. I could’ve sworn the bigger one was just…. Dark just glared as I started to stare. I quickly removed my gaze before he moved to me and I moved to him. The space between us had to be ripped apart. I found myself growling and gazing into his blood red eyes. He chuckled at how I changed and licked his fangs.

I blinked, taken aback suddenly when he leaned forward and bit into my shoulder. I sucked in air quickly but was forced back into my daze as he shoved himself into me again. I groaned and wrapped my freed arms around him, holding on for dear life as he started his rhythm again, his hands sliding under my ass as he continued to fuck me.

“Oh! My! Fucking!”

“Don’t say that word, whore. Just splatter all your dirty juices on me!”

“Cu-cu-cu-“

“Not—yet—you—bitch!”

His hands gripped my ass harder and my eyes went wide open before rolling back. His dicks twitched inside me then let out a huge load of hot, white cum. I moaned out, mixing my cries with his own demonic ones. Black and red sparks poured from Dark before he turned into smoke and flew into my mouth. Once the smoke was gone I passed out. The walls and roof slammed down, changing back into the bleak grey flooring. The guards covered their noses and pulled away as the sparks forced them out of their comfort zone and into a terribly confused one. They looked to each other then ran before the dust settled and the sparks dissolved into my unconscious body.


	2. Out of Control

In my unconscious state, Dark took the liberty of getting me and him out of Purgatory, using his wings to fly us back to Earth. However, upon awaking I found I was lying exactly where I died.

“How? Wait… did I really die?”

I pulled myself up and stood by the table, still unclothed as I was that terrible night. Nothing replied to me, no dark laughter, and no sassy come backs, nothing. I wondered for a moment if it had actually just been a nightmare. _Only one way to know_ I said to myself before looking around, going to my old pile of clothes and digging through them. I grabbed my cell phone and went through the numbers, clicking ‘call’ on Mark’s number. It rang once… twice…

“Hello? Hang on a sec,” he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the name and number, “How do you have that number? The person who owned that number is—I mean… who is this?”

“It’s me Mark.”

I heard the phone on the other line clatter before a reply came, “AMANDA!?! How’re you alive!?! I thought you were dead!! Where are you!?! I’ll come and pick you up!”

“I’m uh… I’m at that place… where…”

I felt something nag at me from the back of my mind, telling me to lie.

“You thought I died.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll be there soon! Stay right there!”

Click; Mark hung up on me and I frowned at the phone before I tried to cloth myself the best I could. All that wasn’t ripped was my trench coat and thong. I dressed myself in them and waited, looking around.

**_‘You don’t actually think you’re alone, do you?’_ **

I about jumped out of my own skin hearing that run through my mind in Dark’s voice, I gasped out loud then rolled my eyes.

‘Don’t do that!’

I got no verbal reply, only a half-hearted chuckle before Dark went fully silent again inside my mind; I figured he’d probably be resting for a while now that we were both back on planet Earth. I started walking around, figuring it was going to be awhile before I got an itch to go back inside the run down place. I followed my gut inside and looked around. A pocket knife intrigued me, the blade hadn’t dulled and it seemed fairly new. Perhaps someone else had taken up using this place for their own psychotic reasons.

I leant down to pick up the weapon but paused and looked up when I heard the crumbling of rocks outside of the door. My eyes twinged, narrowing spontaneously. I felt Dark’s power come to my own hands, as if it was running through my very veins. A man with familiar colored eyes stood before me. He was holding a cleaver covered in blood and bits of flesh. Another feeling pulled at me and I closed my eyes, my body dodging the newly thrown cleaver.

I switched around and chased after the man in a blind fury, grabbing at something in the air. I opened my eyes in confusion, I was holding onto something I, myself, couldn’t see.

**_‘You can’t fight against him, stupid! Close your eyes again!’_ **

I froze up seeing something pick up the cleaver before pulling me forward by the also invisible thing I was gripping.

“Let go of my tail!”

I felt the brush of air as I barely let go of his ‘tail’ in time to jerk my hand back and reclose my eyes. I felt myself now move, faster than I believed I could ever move, but at the same time it wasn’t me moving; Dark was leading me. I pulled around and gripped the creature’s tail, now pulling it with immense strength and ripping it clean off. Some sort of liquid shot against my hand and sprayed against the ground, only I couldn’t see what exactly it was; I figured it was blood of some sort. It howled out in what seemed to be agony before I moved, barely passing it as it ran by.

I switched around again and grabbed a weapon from one of the tables. I moved my opposing hand and jerked something back. The weapon roared and heated up for only a second. I pulled something back on it again, and this time it was fully ticking. A smirk slid acrossed my lips as I knew I was holding a chainsaw. The darkness inside my mind, my own darkness mixed and twisted with Dark’s and I felt as though I and he were truly one in an instant. I began to chuckle, letting my insanity loose.

**_‘Open your eyes and see what I see.’_ **

I did as told and when I opened them what I saw baffled even me. The creature infront of me was actually quite deformed. Its left arm was twisted and broken, bone sticking out. Its right eye was popped out of socket and its right leg was twisted like its arm, with splintered bones jutting out everywhere. I held back the urge to vomit. Not only was the creature broken and deformed, it had no privates or a nose. It chuckled, seeing my utter shock.

“Is this the first time you’ve seen a demi-ghoul?”

“Ugh! You’re disgusting!”

“How rude! YOU STUPID BITCH,” it gurgled out, racing towards me with its cleaver held high for a hit.

I felt Dark’s energy fully coursing through me even as my sight blossomed into red shades. I ran forward towards the creature—and we both swung our weapons. Suddenly my red view faded and I no longer felt the energy or power, however, I did hear the collapse of my now deceased and beheaded enemy. Blood spilled out everywhere and I threw the chainsaw, now horrified at what I’d accomplished. Turning around I saw Mark standing there, watching the open and viewable neck sputter blood. I gasped, wondering if he’d seen the whole scene.

“How did you--,” he asked, confused.

“He was trying to kill me,” I immediately and defensively said.

“I saw that. He had a cleaver. Where’d you get the chainsaw?”

“It was here.”

Mark looked at me, then the body then back to me before he walked, stepping over the body and up to me.

“How’re you alive? I saw you die.”

**_‘Lie. If you don’t, I’ll take control of Mark right now.’_ **

“Heaven sent me back.”

“ _Heaven_? You were in **_Heaven_**? That doesn’t make any sense. Why would Heaven said you back here?”

“I can’t stay there yet.”

“Yet?”

“I haven’t fulfilled my destiny. I wasn’t supposed to die to Dark.”

“….okay? Well… it’s been a couple years...”

“Oh,” I said dropping my eyes and head, “does that mean you have a-?”

“No,” he quickly responded, “I don’t. You’re safe to stay with me again if you need to.”

“Only if I won’t be a burden this time.”

“I’m pretty sure you won’t be as long as you follow the same rules as before.”

“Got it! Come on Markimoo, let’s get outta this dump,” I said, giggling to the car and opening it before getting in.

Mark followed, getting in on the driver side. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, questioning her change in personality and wondering if she was really the same person he’d met previously. Turning the key he started the engine and headed back to his home.

**_‘It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? How do you feel; so close to your lover-boy? Bet you wanna… fuck him? Maybe you could do that here and now if he was hard… oh what a predicament. Or is it? You could always take the stick and make him really drive!’_ **

‘Dark what’re you…’

**_‘Feel yourself. You’re still wet from before. Let the part of your mind that I boosted guide you.’_ **

‘Dark stop—I want to but…’

**_‘No but’s but yours, sweetheart. Look! He keeps looking at you. He wants you to do it!’_ **

I shifted, side-swiping Mark’s glance. He was looking at me! No, get it together, that’s not… I found my eyes now sliding down to his pants. My head slowly tilted and with it, his zipper slid down. Opening my mouth I found myself playing with my tongue before I clicked it, and with that the button snapped off. I grinned. This was becoming fun; having these powers at my hands. I looked up to Mark who was now staring at me since we were apparently sitting in an empty parking lot.

I tried to pull an innocent smile before he shook his head at my attempt.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Well, it isn’t you as much as I wish it was right .. n..ow..”

Mark’s eyes went wide. WHOA. I had never been so straight forward with him before! Slowly I watched his eyes return normal before he pushed himself towards me and ran his hand up my cheek, placing his lips to mine. My body immediately reacted; I wrapped my arms around him and then began to pull him into the backseat of the car. He followed and lie above me once we’d finally made it. He panted softly and stared down at me.

“What _has_ **gotten into you** ,” he questioned again, more happily this time before kissing me again, only much more passionately; his eyes closing.

I moaned softly, deepening the kiss further as I too, closed my eyes. I wanted to taste him, all of him. His tongue slid against mine and I swirled and curled mine around his before breaking the kiss, a very small trail of saliva finishing the break. He opened his eyes as I opened mine, both of us softly panting. I stared into those dark chocolate hues before pressuring him to sit up and once he did I pulled myself down on him, jerking the pants down and unbuttoning the boxers which lie underneath. I gripped the base of his member then swirled my tongue over the tip.

I slowly looked up to him as he breathed out, connecting eyes again, my tongue continuing its flaring circles before I finally dipped my head down and took a large suck of his amazing member. I heard the groan as I pulled my eyes away from looking at him and closed them, my head tilting as I continued my work. I felt so hungry, my stomach was tightly wound but I felt myself growing wet as I stroked him with the hand that had been gripping the base. My body lurched a bit and I took as much of his cock into my mouth and throat as I was able, pulling back and re-dipping down when I got near my gag-reflex.

Another groan escaped his lips and as I pulled up slowly, sliding my tongue up from the bottom to tip I felt his fingers grip my hair. As soon as the pull got stronger I felt myself moved, now kissing lips and being pushed onto the backseat of the car. My eyes widened when I saw the lust coating Mark’s eyes and he smirked down at me, now crawling as much as he could onto me. He shoved his boxers down using one hand then; -- with a great and almost surprising amount of need he pushed my legs apart, pulling my heels onto his shoulders and plunging his cock in as forcefully as he could.

I immediately gripped onto him, pulling myself against his clothed chest and pulling him down to be against me. He gave a groan and pushed into me fully before beginning to thrust. He gripped my legs and jack hammered into a rhythm, making me moan out like some fucking whore. I hadn’t felt true passion like this in the many horrible months of purgatory and as good as Dark was he just couldn’t brace the way a human could, as he didn’t have a soul. I pushed my body against his, trying to get his body as close to mine before I became annoyed with the shirt blocking his chest from mine, using my hands to pull it up and over his head.

He allowed me to, before he got back into the same position and pounded into me. The sound of balls hitting skin, manly groans and feminine moans could be heard outside of the car, and even though it was quite late and not many people were around unfortunately cops still were. One such that they pulled up beside the steamy fuck car, got out and now proceeded to knock on one of the windows with their baton. Mark groaned both from pleasure and annoyance before he leaned over me and rolled down the window.

“Over—here.”

The police man proceeded to switch sides, going to the now open window, seeing what was going on. I blinked confusedly, trying to speak to Dark in my mind but getting no reply except for a simple ‘hush, I’ve got this. Just keep an eye on lover-boy; he’s already under your spell’. I focused my attention back on Mark, biting my lip to keep from moaning. I felt a slight shift in the air but kept it, swallowing hard and pushing back the urge to moan out much harder. This was so nerve wracking.

“So what’re—,” I heard the pause in the police man’s voice before he took down his stupid shades at night cop issue and smirked, “may I?”

“May you,” I began to question before Mark shut me up with a quick kiss, nodding to the cop in approval.

Next thing I knew the door was open and Mark was helping the cop pull me out of the backseat. I blinked when I was pushed against the cop’s vehicle before I was made to spread my legs. I flushed red but did as they both made to. The cop had replaced his shades and now began to remove his uniform.

**_‘This man hasn’t been laid in quite a while, how about I amp up your pleasure, how does that sound, Amanda?’_ **

‘Wha-what? But.. I don’t wa….’

**_‘Don’t liE TO YOURSELF!’_ **

I remembered how I gave Dark permission to go into the deepest part of my mind, and I felt myself slip there with him. My eyes rolled momentarily before I leaned a bit, wiggling my ass back and forth playfully.

‘Please atleast don’t let Mark remember this.’

**_‘Only if you don’t betray me.’_ **

‘Ye… yes, okay.’

One thing I did not ever want Mark to see was me being a perverted whore. That part of my mind, which is part of the nether regions of which I will never admit to having in any way possible.

**_‘Good girl. And don’t worry, I see all back here. Even the darkest parts you can’t see. I’ll make sure those happen aswell; just keep doing as I say…’_ **

I inwardly nodded to Dark before I looked back and forth to Mark and the cop. The cop gave a slight chuckle, removing his hat before I realized who it was. This man was someone who I had been friends with previously but had lost contact with after my depression had gotten worse. I gasped, but they both seemed to ignore it, moving to me, Mark kneeling infront of me and sliding his tongue into my pussy and against my clit; the other man moved behind me, sliding his hands up the backs of my legs until he could stand and squeeze, play with and generally massage my breasts. I moaned out, allowing my mind to sink back into ecstasy.

This all continued for a few short moments before a felt a hard cock through pants and boxers poking me from behind. I looked back and grinned at him, winking. My eyes switched back to Mark when I felt him roughly pull me onto him against the car. He let out a slight huff before he lifted me and gripped me against him, his cock sliding back into me. I let out a slight moan before I felt a cold finger pressing at my backdoor. Mark slowly grinded me on him, watching the man behind me finger my ass.

I gasped when I felt a second, then third finger go into me. Panting a bit from the sudden intrusion I leaned against Mark who reacted accordingly, pressing himself now roughly and more demandingly inside. I gripped onto him, keeping myself more held as the man behind me pushed his pants down then began to press the head of his cock inside. I lurched from the pain of a larger object coming inside. Once he was in all the way they both began to start a synced rhythm.

Mark stared into my eyes as they both fucked me, I couldn’t help but stare back a moment before I realized what I was doing. This was wrong, treating Mark like some fucktoy! Dark groaned from annoyance as my intellect kicked back in; over stepping the darkness he was supplying and beginning to break the spell over the two inside me.

**_‘Yeah, keep thinking; Mark’s going to love having you explain this to him.’_ **

“Ama—“

My eyes widened as the thrusts slowed from both of them.

‘NO! DARK, PLEASE!’

**_‘Fineeeeee,’ he replied inside my mind to me alone, strengthening the spell over the two of them._ **

It was then I knew what I was being forced to do, like last time. Dark had me under his clawed, hellish fingers and I couldn’t do anything to escape them lest I betray Mark entirely and oust myself as… that; that part that I’d never let anyone see, because I knew it was so shameful – because, even as I, a switch, yet a women would still be shamed for liking the things I liked. My thoughts however, soon escaped and ecstasy fell again as the men restarted their thrusts, lust covering my eyes as I let myself finally enjoy it thoroughly. I gripped to Mark, closing my eyes and moaning out.

My eyes opened wide when I felt both of their thrusts changing. I knew what was coming but had no intention of stopping it; instead I felt the build up inside of my lower stomach beginning to let off. My fingers latched hard against Mark’s bare back and I found myself climaxing as they both came. In that moment pleasure was all I knew, and Dark drew me to that vital energy as I felt his want for more.


	3. Smile for Me

The night ended with Dark keeping Mark in a haze, the police man leaving the two of us alone and just me and Mark going to his place before he passed out on his bed. I looked at him, blushing in embarrassment from what was done before. I pulled myself away from him, allowing him to sleep, heading into the guest bedroom. I shivered after I closed the door; Dark still had a good grip on my body. Falling to my knees I found myself sliding my three middle fingers against my clit and wet opening.

“More,” I begged out, “…Dark I want more…”

**_‘Do you now? Mark is asleep… his body is spent… you know what you have to do if you want more…’_ **

“… What? Tell me, Dark.. what do I have to do?”

**_‘Allow me Mark as a vessel for the night.’_ **

“How? He’s not gonna say--- NO! NO! You can’t… get me to fall for…”

I cut myself off with a moan, shifting and laying, stroking and rubbing my clitoris.

‘ _Well, you would still have the power to fight that, huh? Well.. no dick for you then. Night, Amanda_ ,’ Dark whispered to me mentally, ignoring me for then. I pulled myself against the floor, rubbing and shifting, slowly pulling myself up the bed onto it. I moaned out like some cat in heat, without the height of voice. My body continued to beg to the point where I was losing sanity. Not being able to get myself off; I pulled myself from the bed and went into Mark’s room. Crawling over his mostly-naked sleeping body I pushed the covers away then began to slide his boxers down. I couldn’t help myself, the heat of my groin was way too intense, I needed him in me so badly and that feeling in my lower stomach was back, telling me I needed filled.

I licked my lips and now went fully undistracted, not paying attention to if he was sleeping or awake now. My eyes closed and I gripped the base of his member like I had done before, slithering my tongue to the tip before I began to suck and bob my head. My free hand slipped back and forth against my clit and wet slit. Getting him hard didn’t take as much work as I had thought and once he was good and stiff I pulled myself up and over him. It was then I felt his hands move to grip my hips and keep me from pushing them down. My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

His eyes were narrowed. Him, having been in an abusive relationship – even though it was so far in the past seemed to bubble up from the underskirts of his kindness -, I felt the tension. ‘ _He’s not gonna let you down. This is a type of rape, Amanda. I thought you were smarter than this_ ,’ Dark smirked in my mind. I frowned at him and frowned at Mark aswell.

“I have work in the morning, why’re you trying to – ?”

“I’m sorry Mark, I’m just really…”

He perked a brow at me before trailing his eyes down to his member and my slit.

“You’re just really what? Horny? You could’ve woken me up first, you know. This is a form of rape. It’s completely non-consenting. ….we’re you really going to—?”

‘ _Tell him you were going to; tell him you want his big fat cock inside of your soaking wet pussy. Tell him you love his cock. Tell him you want him to cum inside of you and fill you to the brim. Do it~!_ ’ I groaned inwardly at Dark’s words, opening my mouth in reality to speak before I swallowed hard then finally did,

“I… yes.. I.. I’m sorry… I can’t control it…”

Mark’s eyes widened in confusion before he felt my hips begin to press down and how much heat was coming from my own body to his. His member twitched without his own command to do so, telling him it was ready for sex. He swallowed a bit, looking at the clock before back to her.

“Well.. I _am_ hard…”

He spoke aloud, looking at his twitchy member. His strength eased on my hips and my pressing became a fast down push. I groaned out loudly, feeling him plunge deep and fill my innards up so nicely. My hands set themselves on his shoulders, holding me as he thrust into me from the tight feeling. The pleasure ran through both of our bodies and set me on edge.

“Mark I want you to cum in me… I need it…”

“……,” all he did was smirk at me in reply and look into my eyes, no longer thrusting, “If you want it then you’ll have to make me cum.”

I didn’t give any response except for lifting my hips and dropping them once to which he gripped my hips a bit more. Thick, long and stiff, my body eagerly loved it. I now began to rock my hips, grinding and picking up a bit onto him. He shifted impatiently, using his hands and arms’ strength to force me up against his body with each of the thrusts in to his body I made.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, c’mon... show me how much you really want it!”

I pouted a bit then pulled off of him, moving to position myself in the most degrading way I could. My ass hit the air and I tilted my front body down.

“Please fuck me Mark… I want you to fill me up with your hot seed! I want that big, fat cock inside of me! I wanna hear your moans and groans as you cum! Please Mark! Please fuck my soaked pussy!”

I brought a hand back and spread my lips, giving a small show of the glistening wet which lies inside. He must’ve been intrigued as he climbed onto me, gripping my hips and sliding his cock deep inside of me. Uncontained I felt him thrust, which was followed by several more, deep, drilling, hard, rough thrusts of someone who was feeling the heat. I felt the head of his member hitting against the back of my vagina. The sides of his cock braced against the sides of my insides, making me feel all of him. I had most definitely missed this the most in purgatory.

My moans and breath became hot and heavy as he fucked me in a fast, rhythmic style. The groans he made were impossibly amazing, and close to my ear about half the time. The vigorous movements really sensitized me up; I felt my body building to climax but something keeping me from fully getting off. It was the position, and it seemed I wasn’t the only one having trouble. I looked back as Mark made me switch positions, his hands forcing me onto my side so he could really go balls deep. His thrusts regained their speed and I felt his rhythm switching back and forth, he was so close.

“Say my name Mark, please…”

“Amanda, cum with me… cum--!”

My body tensed and released with his release; him throwing his head slightly back and hands gripping to my body, pulling me fully against him as his cock squirted out hot liquid into me. My insides had clenched from my climax, holding his cock tightly. The ecstasy flared and faded slowly as he pulled me back against him and into the correct laying way on his bed. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and closed his eyes, kissing my shoulder.

“Next time… just ask first…”

His words trailed softly and I smiled, closing my own eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Double Demons?

I didn’t wake up until several hours after Mark had gotten up and it was because I felt really uncomfortable. Pulling myself from the bed itself, I headed for the bathroom. I rubbed at my face tiredly then went to the mirror, turning the sink on before using the water to wash my face. It helped, but there was still a very odd uncomfortable feeling in my body. Feeling like this just made me want to stay away from Mark, who was probably busy recording anyways; and I did. I turned off the sink then turned on the shower water, adjusting the temperature before getting in.

‘Took you long enough.’

“Huh? Long enough to _what_?”

‘Wake up, obviously. But that’s not too surprising seeing as how I used that energy you built up on a treat for you… wonder how your beloved Mark will take it.’

“What exactly are you talking abo-“

My eyes widened. Something was _off_ about my body; that’s why I had been feeling uncomfortable! I felt my breasts, and stomach then began to lower my hands slowly further. I paused as my fingers V’d outwards. Oh. _My_. **_God_**!

“What did you do to me,” I screamed out at no one in the room.

‘You’ve always wanted to have one… so I figured I’d lend you mine.’

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god—I have a dick now!!! Ah… it feels weird…’

‘Don’t play with it right now unless you want-… never fucking mind.’

“Oh god… it’s hard…”

I gripped it violently, jerking up and down. It felt so odd, so different, but so good… It used to be my clit, I thought, because when I felt below the hard, elongated skin I still had my vagina opening, but no clit anymore. I couldn’t help myself but fondle my new appendage. A groan slipped my lips before I stopped myself from continuing.

“I should wash… I’m probably smelly after so much sex…”

I grabbed the soap and began to suds up, rubbing over my large breasts, neck, down my arms, and up again. I coated my feet, and legs then went to wash what was left. I was careful with the new organ, kept the soap away from the tip but rubbed the rest. With this came more pleasure. I found myself unable to resist the temptation, stroking my new cock. However, a new person entered the restroom. They went to the toilet, put the seat up and began to urinate.

I quickly placed my hand over my mouth and stopped stroking, turning away.

‘Really? He’s going to see _eventually_.’

“Well eventually doesn’t need to be right now,” I spoke aloud, completely forgetting who was literally only a few steps to my left.

“Are you in here talking to yourself, Amanda,” questioned Mark who had pulled open the curtain.

His mouth dropped and his eyes widened when he saw what was on my body.

“I knew it! Something’s been off about you since we met again!”

I blushed heavily, trying to cover my bare, hard appendage. However, he reached in and grabbed my wrist, jerking me forward.

“ **Who** are you and what have you done with Amanda!?”

“I _am_ her!”

‘She is her.’

And now because Mark touched my arm, he heard the voice inside my head and recoiled.

“Dark!?!”

“….yes… he’s here… with me. I’m sorry. I lied before, Mark. Dark made me. I had been stuck in purgatory. Dark made a deal I couldn’t refuse. Don’t worry though; he can’t hurt either of us.”

‘Wrong, Princess; your words were kill, so technically, I **_can_** hurt you and lover boy here.’

Mark didn’t hear that, luckily – but I did. I had made a grave mistake.

‘Wait… can you take me over like you took over Mark?’

‘Smart remembering; I’m currently unable because I don’t have enough power, but keep getting your fill of pleasure and eventually I’ll be strong enough.’

‘How does that give you power from me but not from Mark from before?’

‘The deal sealing process was different. I lied, sweetheart. We didn’t actually have to fuck; I just wanted to taste you again.’

‘Ugh, you vile devil.’

“Earth to Amanda; Was Dark talking to you?”

“Hu-huh-? Oh... oh yeah he was…”

“I figured. You got this distant look in your eyes. But that’s not my concern right now—what’re you doing with a penis?”

“Dark… used his powers to grow it where my clit was.”

“Ah. I’ve never been with a person with a dick before…”

I drop my eyes, waiting for the harsh blow of rejection but instead find a hand placed on my chin, fingers coercing me to lift it back up. I meet his eyes and he smiles, scratches the back of his head then pulls his shirt up over his head.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get over it for you…”

‘His eyes changed colors… what’re you doing?’

‘Making your fantasies come true.’

‘I hate you so much…’

Mark’s eyes had darkened, showing that he was under Dark’s mind control powers but I knew I couldn’t resist what was going to happen. He removed his pants and boxers then got into the shower with me. I reclosed the curtain and rinsed off my cock. Suddenly he pushed me down onto my knees. I looked up at him confusedly before he moved just infront of me, his soft member now eye-view. I gripped the base hungrily and took my tongue over the head.

Mark breathed softly, placing his right hand on my head. I lowered my free hand, gripping my own member now and stroking it slowly, hips bucking in need. My mouth pulled from his cock with a soft popping noise.

“I can’t Mark… please… I need…”

“Huh? You want me to fuck you then?”

“No... I wanna…”

The darkness dissipated from Mark’s eyes; however he was forced to believe he had actually been doing all that was done previously.

“…what exactly are you implying?”

His voice had turned rough, and almost angry.

“I’m not gay, Amanda.”

“I uh- I mean haha… uh… I-I’ll just… get myself off.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to, while you look like-,” he pauses, confused as he looks at himself below the belt.

His boner was maintaining, this was awkward. I blushed roughly, looking away. Dark had lost pull on his mind, but kept grip on his body. Pain began to creep up on him and he flinched from it, leaning back on the wall.

“Fuck, that hurts!”

“Mark!? What’s wrong!?”

“I don’t know. My balls are hurting.”

‘Somebody needs a release, heh-heh.’

“Mark I still have my vagina you know…”

“You do? I couldn’t stop staring at your new thing.”

“Let me help you.”

The pain begins to stretch upwards into his lower stomach causing him to reach down and grab the over area flesh.

“It seems I don’t have much of a choice…”

I move on to him, reaching down and pulling both of our cocks together. The feeling is immediate ecstasy. I moan out and oddly enough so does Mark. His face goes red, it’s clear he’s embarrassed; his eyes are looking away. I lean in, placing my lips to his, breaking the tension. He gasps out but kisses back slowly. Something burns through my body as I stroke our dicks together. But I can’t get off this way, somethings keeping me from orgasming.

“Mark… fuck my pussy.”

I pull away from him and push him around and then bend onto the wall, pulling my pussy lips apart. I look back at him and his eyes are wide. He only eyes me a moment before he places his hands on my hips and forces him-self into my opening. A painful moan escaped my mouth; he felt longer and thicker than usual. There was no slow and steady thrust, all there was, was need and he thrusted violently in and out of me. My insides clenched against him even as I glistened wetness. His groans and loud breaths threatened every small silence in the room.

I gripped to the wall, my breasts smashing against them. My cock flopped lightly bouncing from the rough thrusts. My dick now threated to explode but did not. I heard pain recoil in Mark’s next groan as he pulled out from me and turned, grabbing on to the wall like I was. I looked to him, moving quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Mark, what’s wrong!?”

“I can’t get off that way… I’m aching… elsewhere.”

‘Oh, yes… there.’

My face went red as I watched Mark half looking like he was going to climb up the wall before he poked his ass out a bit. Turning his head, he eyeballed me. He was helpless like this. There was begging in his eyes, of which I was not used to but my body urged on. I pulled even closer to him, moving my hand from his shoulder and wrapping both of my arms around his chest. I placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck, then shoulder.

He shuddered and moaned out; his body must’ve been made hyper-sensitive by Dark’s doing. I slid one hand down his front, gripping his member and stroking softly while pulling the other one back around to where I was. I was going to have to go about this slowly, and I would- starting with one finger, slowly pressing it into his hind quarters. He gasped immediately but didn’t recoil.

“Oh fuck, what’re you doing to me, Amanda?”

He shifted his hips back and I blushed even more, my face entirely red as my cock twitched.

‘He’s already ready, girly. Your best man has a secret he’s keeping from you it seems.’

Pulling my finger out, I place the head of my cock at his entrance, spreading one butt cheek away. My hips pull forward and I begin the press in through the tight flesh. A quick moan comes from my lips, and a groan follows from Mark. My eyes widen a bit as I look at him and he looks back at me, opening his mouth to speak.

“Can you… atleast fuck me **_and_** look at me?”

I pull out of him and let him turn around before we shift the weight; I lift him, Dark lending me his strength before I begin to press in to him again, his anal cavity engulfing my lengthy member. I let out a grunt as I press fully in to him. He wraps his arms around me, grabbing onto my back. That’s when I look into his eyes and pause. Behind us, stands JackSepticEye in the doorway.

His arms are crossed, and there’s something off about him. It’s his eyes; they’re bright, liquid lime green.

“Sean,” Mark says breathlessly, sheathed on my cock. I keep my grip on his ass and turn around to look Sean in the eyes; however, a voice comes that I’m semi-unfamiliar with.

“ **W** _h_ **O** _t_ **H** _e_ **H** _e_ **L** _l_ **A** _r_ **E** _y_ **O** _u_?”

“Ah-Amanda.”

‘I wasn’t speaking to you, human female. I was speaking to your demon.’

‘Well, well; if it isn’t Anti. Piggy backing on another human?’

“I-It’s starting to hurt, Amanda- can you-“

“A **h** a **h** a **h** aa **h** a **h**! No _wonder_ Sean’s mind went blank! His boyfriend is being fucked by a futanari!”

“Dark, remove your control now!”

‘No can do. If I let up control now he’s going to freak out.’

‘Let your mind control on my vessels boyfriend up now.’

‘I don’t have control on his mind right now.’

“Amanda- please, just fuck me!”

I turn my attention back to Mark, he’s breathing heavily and his eyes are just begging me now. I can tell that Dark is keeping his hold on his body but I’m more focused on the fact I’m being watched by another human with a demon in them – does Mark know?

‘He doesn’t know that I’m in Sean; and he most definitely won’t now. I’m guessing _you’re_ Dark.’

‘Correct! I think you and me should talk later though. Let me finish getting this energy already!’

‘I think not.’

Red hot anger flares in my mind and I immediately feel the tension of Dark and Anti’s energies, and suddenly Mark and I are freed of our bodily wants. I feel my cliterous shrink to its usual size. Mark about falls as I let him down before I recoil to the back of the tub, feeling sharp piercing pain in my mind.

‘Out of the girl, Dark; I shall cleanse the girl.’

‘No! You shall not! You will not pierce my veil of nightmares!’

Darkness takes over my eyes and I can no longer see, I’m blinded, both in the real world and mentally.

“I can’t see!”

Mark leans against the wall, feeling the pain from his hindquarters; he’s weakened from the premature penetration. He watches me, struggling to figure out what’s going on. I let out a shriek of pain as I feel something, and see something bright green pierce the darkness. It’s acidic. It hurts.

“Please,” I beg out weakly, “Don’t.”

“It seems she’s not worth saving. Her soul is just as tainted as your darkness, Dark. That’s okay. I’ll destroy both of you promptly!”

‘Mark, make a deal with me if you want to save your girlfriend! I’m not strong enough to defend her without you!’

Mark stares at his friend Sean, disbelief in his eyes that Anti would possess him for real. He’s so confused that he isn’t paying attention until I scream out in pain again. I can see a large, writhing, glowing tendril coming for me inside my mind. It wants to break my soul apart, and its nearing ever so closely. Dark continues to try to make veils to shield me inside. My eyes begin to tear blood.

“Amanda! – Dark! I’ll make the deal, but you cannot hurt me or kill her, and you must not break the contract and possess me without my consent this time!”

In a flurry of red I see a bright light force the Antiseptic tendril out of me, it hisses in anger and recoils back to its owner. My mouth opens, and the black veil disperses, allowing me full vision again. Black and red smoke flow from my mouth as Mark opens his.

‘Deal.’

The smoke encircles Mark’s head then goes into his mouth. His body immediately shuts down, eyes closing and body going limp. I quickly move and catch him.

“Mark! What did you do!?!”

I know as I hear a loud, booming, deep voice. It is a mixture of Mark’s and Dark’s together.

“Hello d͟ark͘n͠es̛s̷ ̶my o͘ld ̡f̶r̨i̡e̡nd.̛ ͞Y̨o͏u͠'lļ ͞a̵l̢w̧ays ̢bȩ ̨.͟.͟.̛ ̵w͟i͏t̨h͠ ̨m̨e…”

My eyes go wide and I move away from Mark as he stands. One of his eyes has gone pure black with a red iris and black pupil. Both of them look to me as their owner smirks, the canines elongating. I feel no fear though, only comfort. I’ve truly fallen from grace to know this feeling by such a dark creature. Anti angers inside of Sean, forcing both of his eyes to be covered in pitch black before the irises go bright neon green and small sliver black pupils take their rightful place in the center.

“Y͠ou kn͘o͘w yo͜u ̢c͟a̢ņn̨ot ̛d̕ef̧ea̴t m͏e like ̡t͏his.͟ Wh̵il͡ę ẁe͜ ar̷e̷ com̶b̕in͠e̸d ̸we ̶are ͞st͠r͡ong̸ęr.̛”

Anti forces Sean’s teeth to change, all of them becoming sharp like the canines as he growls at Darkiplier’s words. However, the left eye begins to revert. Sean is refusing to harm Mark, even with Dark inside of him.

“No! Not now!”

Anti begins to shake, body fully reverting back to its normal human state before his eyes go closed and he passes out, relinquishing control back to Sean. Darkiplier moves forward swiftly, using inhuman speed to catch him before he falls. Mark returns fully human slowly and sets Sean down with a sigh.

“What did I just do?”

“What _did_ you just do,” I question, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around myself.

“…. I saved you, and Sean it seems… atleast for now.”

“Wait-,” I pause, putting a hand on my chest, “I can’t hear—,” and just as I go to speak again I’m interrupted.

“He’s back inside me; where he belongs.”

‘Don’t worry; I can still talk to you. Our deal isn’t broken yet.’

“Eeek!”

“Figures; Now he has us both, I should’ve known…”

Mark sighs again then picks up Sean and heads for his room. I frown a bit, and grab another towel then chase after him. I walk up behind him and wrap the towel around him as he lays Sean down.

“…he’s your boyfriend?”

“… He’s my boyfriend. Yes.”

“Have you two—“

“No. He came here after the world went to hell. LA is one of the few places left without ghouls. I didn’t know why until Anti showed himself to me.”

‘Demons and ghouls don’t get along very well. There are quite more demons here in LA then there used to be. Pride is guarding this state. Ah, yes… and welcome to the end of days, Amanda. Meant to tell you what had been going on, on Earth.’

“Great, thanks for telling me before, Darky.”

‘Don’t call me that.’

“… Any particular reason you’re keeping her deal, Dark?”

‘Take a guess, lover-boy.’

“Another soul to add to your basket?”

‘Not quite. Her soul isn’t blackened enough for her to go to Hell when she dies, unless Lucifer comes to her, himself and well… gives her the mark.’

My lips purse at this and Mark and I sit down beside Sean who is beginning to come to.

“Aghhnn… Mark?”

“You’re finally awake? Was it difficult to suppress Anti?”

“… Mark, what’re you talking about?”

My eyes went wide, /was he like Mark?/ Mark frowned at the answer, as he finally realized that Sean didn’t know just like he hadn’t.

“Sean. You know Antisepticeye that you made up?”

“Yeah, are we doin—who—who’s she, Mark? Wait-!! Is that Amanda!? You said she was dead!”

“She’s back from purgatory, Ả̗̭̼̘̰̈́̊̔ͅṋ̰̒ͨ͑̈͒͐̌͜ḋ̳̙̹͇̰̌̋͞ ̈́̕s͔̫ͮ͞o̖̠̗̰̯̥̘͑̽̇ͯ͊͛̐́ ̴̤̣̜͇̘̻ͤ͋̃á͕̺̺m̟͈͇̗̠̫ ̵̙̝͌ͩͤ͌I̵͖ͪ̅.̛̥̥̬̻͔̘̱̒͊ͤ̑̒͌“

Mark covers his mouth and Sean’s face goes blank.

“Oh, come on you’re just—“

His words cut off then his eyes go wide as Anti speaks out, obviously exhausted from the previous knock-back by Darkiplier,

‘He’s not fooling, you J͉͙̬̞̘͔͕͡a̸̼̞̹̹͋ͤͫc̴͔̠̎ͩ̄͌͒k͇̘̙͉̞̹̤ͦ̆̍ͬ̈͑͞aboy’

A look of horror comes acrossed his face. It’s Mark all over again.

“No! No. This is some kind of joke, right Mark?! You’re fooling me! I never made a de-“

His voice cracks as he hears Anti in just his own head. He looks as if he’s going to go crazy. Mark grips his shoulders and shakes him.

“Don’t give into it! He’ll take you over again, Sean!”

“I—oh my god, Mark… I knew the world was coming to an end, but this… I had even forgotten about the contract. Part of it got fulfilled but… I can’t remember the rest, and Anti won’t tell me.”

“It’s his way of holding onto your soul.”

“Unfortunately, it seems like we’re all on the same boat together. Dark is holding ours, and Anti has yours.”

‘Look at this way, Lucifer can’t offer you mark’s if you’re under our contracts, and the ghouls won’t bother you if they’re smart. Now, Pride’s a different story. As an Archdemon he may try to recruit you to his side if we come across his vessel. Just tell ‘em no, and if you don’t – w̵͇̎ͮ̑ͭ̒́͌e͕̝̟̜̓̐ͭͯ̔'̐̏̔l̳̱͙͖̒̍l̖̗͕̰͒͊̉ͧ̅͜ ̘͇̤͓̻̣͊͋̾͗̈̆m̧̩̉̇͋a̘̘̘ͬk̖͔͎͔̽e̺͍̫ ́͏͚͚̦̳̫̼̪y͉̠͈̳͓̔ͮͫ̔̎ͯ̏o̻̰̬͚ͥ̅̉̈̄u̼̣͓̭̗̰͂̓.̤̼̫̼ͦ͛̏͒’

There’s a sinister chuckle in our minds from the two demons before they both go silent.

“I still can’t believe that Anti’s been real this whole time.”

“It was just as hard for me to remember or even think of Dark when Amanda told me.”

“Did I really die then?”

Sean nods at something in reply, probably Anti.

Me and Mark look at each other then back to Sean.

“…so what am I now then; now that she’s back?”

“You’re still my boyfriend, Sean. Just… you have to share—I mean; can you share?”

I look at Sean with pleading eyes; without Mark I have nowhere to turn.

“We are living in crazy times. The more the merrier, I suppose!”

I smile happily at Sean, and instead of a jealous or hated look I get a smile right back, but he flinches and then frowns. I blink in confusion and Mark just looks at Sean in worry.

“Try to ignore, Anti. He’s going to try and whisper in your ear against us.”

“I’ll try. It won’t be easy. He can see into me…”

“Don’t worry, Sean. We’ll be right here with you.”

“Yeah, both of us!”

Mark looks at me with a bit of annoyance. I look away, /whoops!/ Sean doesn’t say anything in reply, he simply looks away from both of us, making everything more awkward. Mark sighs and gets up from the bed, drying off entirely and getting dressed. After fully dressing he tosses me some boxers that’re a little big on him, a shirt and some baggy pants.

“Should I keep looking away?”

“You can look if you like,” a small giggle escapes my lips before I realize what I’d just said, dropping the towel and beginning to dress.

Mark quirks a brow at me then quickly turns to look at Sean, just to see if he looked, but he’s too busy blushing darkly.

‘You should probably think, before you speak.’

Dark chuckles at me and I swat at him mentally, getting fully dressed.

“Alright, you’re safe to look.”

He does just that, turning his head to look at the now, clothed, Mark and I.

“You look good!”

“Why, thank you,” both me, and Mark say.

Sean blushes again and covers his face.

“Come on tha’s not funny you two!”

Mark looks at me confusedly, and in turn I do the same. We look away from each other, he scratches his head and I blush lightly. Sean removes his hand and looks at us, laughing lightly.

“You two are actin’ like an old married couple! It’s kinda’ cute!”

Now that Anti has shown himself to Sean, it seems like he’s going to keep going after his ego. We watch as his smile stiffens and turns stern. It’s sort of painful to watch, and makes Mark frowns.

“Anti, why don’t you pick on Dark for a while?”

Sean looks at Mark, surprised he’d say such a thing; but it seems to work anyways.

“Mark. Can you tell me what all’s been going on while I’m away?”

Sean looks away, clearly upset by me bringing this up.

“Follow me; let’s talk in the living room.”

“No, it’s okay Mark… you can tell her here. I can handle it.”


	5. Torture

“Alright. Well, a year after you passed some big things started going down here. Fighting, rioting, a completely botched presidency, everywhere around the world started going crazy; after that, a bunch of people disappeared, and things got even worse. Suddenly, a man rose up to power. He _unified_ most of the world, but some of us didn’t give in. We hid, and used encrypted videos to try and sway who was left into hiding with us.”

“They took Signe from me before I could even contact Mark. It’s been three years since then.”

“How long have I been gone?”

“Four years, Amanda.”

“You said a couple!”

“I’m sorry?”

There was a bit of sarcasm in Mark’s voice and I gave him a slight glare before Sean spoke up again.

“He probably didn’t want ta tell ya since ya came back.”

I stopped glaring at Mark and looked away.

‘Hey, at least you haven’t aged a bit.’

I inwardly glared at Dark, but moved to Mark’s mirror in the room, giving myself a look over. He was right; I hadn’t aged since I died. I placed my hands on my cheeks then frowned before turning to look back to the two of them.

“So, you’ve noticed,” there was sadness In Mark’s tone.

“I’m still the same age yet you two look older.”

“S’not like it matters much anymor’. We’re all gonna die anyways.”

Suddenly we hear a siren go off outside. Mark and Sean quickly run to the windows on the side it went off on. They pull the blinds and look out, watching someone run by. I get there just as it happens, looking over Mark’s shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

Mark looks at me then back out the window, replying,

“One of the unmarked got sniffed out.”

“Unmark-,” I paused, as my brain thought of earlier, “so a regular human being! We’ve got to help them!”

I began to rush off towards the door but was quickly stopped by Mark and Sean, each of them moving in front of me before I had a chance to grab the handle.

“Wait.”

There was silence a brief moment before I heard gunshots, and then the sound of a large vehicle heading passed.

“They’re just going to kill him?”

In a trace amount I was answered by someone not like the demons in front of me. Smoke flooded the room before the loud voice boomed,

 

“W̠̬̲ͥ͟h̴͖ͯ̎̒̋̑̚̚͟ȯ̴̠̭͔̭̝͍ ̲͍̳̀ͥ̉ͩ̋ͩď̢̲̼̖̩̩̮̪͒͑̓̃̈́ͅợ̶̘̳̣̪̭̒ͯ͂̂͠ ̋̎͐̔ẗ́̊ͣ̊ͭ͊͏̶̢̗̩̹̫̯̺̳̩h̶̵̞̋̀̑ͧ͒̒ẻ̸̠͕̠̤̯̲̱͚̀͗ͪͭs̭̗̻̥̣̾͑ͥ͂ͬ̉̀̚e̱̯͕͍̪̠̹͒̉̈́̓̍̽ͦ ̼̘͉̈́͊͡p͕ͦ͒̔́̾a̢̯͍͈̠̟̜̿͑̎̔͋͋͞ͅt̢̲͎̚h̵͉͇͖̳̹̦̗̄ͥ̈ͅẽ͕̘̻̞̝̹͐ͦ̍̀̑̚͝t̡̫̹͉͓̜̤͖̭ͧ̊i̴̟͇̠͐̅̅͐͠c̢̧͈͒͋̽́́ ̛̭͈͖͖̯̭̤̤̖̄m̵̢͚̝̲̬̯̘̺̺̘ͫ͂͡o̵̘̤͚̓̓͐̓̓ͦ͞ȓ̟̙ͭ̿ͯ̐̈̽ͅt̢̧̮̮̦̱̩̲̫ͣͮͅä̩̲̫̝͌ͯ̍l̵̵̦̟͇̟̤̝̞̑̀̈́̌ͥͧ̊̅ͧs̸̨̟͕̼̩͈ͤͪͧ ̸̹̬̳̂̓̐̒̐ͩb̰͇͖̳͖̹̔ͨ͛̓̌͒̄͌̋e̵̠͗ͪ̇ͬ͌̔l͓͔̫̺͔͉͖͐͊̅ͤ̑̊̑̐̓ó̧̡̼͔̤̝͚̓ͯ̿̆̏̽ń̶̡͕̘̎́g͓͔̫̑̀͗ͭ̇͒̈́ͪ ̲̫̫̬̩̓̓̂̒̐̓̽͢t͓̱̹̞̗͓͎̪̽̒ͭͣ̒̾͆̚o̟̠͔̟̭͗͐̿́̈͞?͉̹̣̳̝͙̗̉̉̾͞͝”

 

As I turned around I was pushed back, the two guys had switched sides when the smoke fell. Mark and Sean’s conscious had been immediately forced back. Their eyes met each other’s before they looked to the new – stronger – more demented demon in the room. They both seemed to get into a defensive stance, giving off their full energy. My eyes could barely make them out through the dark purple smoke but I could swear I saw tails on them, and bright green and red glow illuminating from Mark and Sean’s bodies.

 

“Ṯ̟͇̦̄̔̎̇ͩ͢ḩ̰̅̋͛ͬ̃e͔ͭͥ̆ͫ̇͂ẏ̗̝̤̣͙̜͑ͥ̽ͮ ̱̘̺̝̱̖ͥb̨̮̖̹̯̞ē̈́ͣ̏lͯ̓́͋̋ͯo͚̪̜ͮͮ̀n͚̝̺͛g̴̥͓͉̉ͫ̉̑̏ ̡̜̮̬̰̹t͌̿ͤ̃o̱̙̖͚͉͉ͦ͌ͫͥ̿ͬ͂ ̠̮̣̯̋̈́̕m͇̰̥͈͔̦̊͛͌ė̩͇͙͎͖̭ͬ̂ͧ̔ͨ ̴̣̊̈́͊̾ͦ-̷͓͈̖̻̓ͬ̚-̠̰̭͆͌ ̤̰͕̠̎́ͤ͛͆͂m̠͍͓̹̝͚ͨͧ̋ͫ͐̈̚e̘̿ͧ̏͡!”

 

I felt nauseous and tired as they spoke. My body began to rapidly weaken before Dark’s _tail_ rose itself up then struck right through my heart. I gasped out, feeling pain and went to grab the thing, but found myself paralyzed. Nausea, tiredness, and weakness quickly went away, but now the pain was so difficult to keep myself conscious through. Instead, I began to hear Mark and Sean’s screams of agony inside my head and found myself adding to them. Chains and fire latched our inner minds, the chains sharp and the fire hot as coals.

‘Stop it!’

I begged inwardly for the torture to stop but found no helpful reply, only a whip to my inner minds request. I felt my body drop to my knees and my eyes roll back before I felt a hand on each of my shoulders and waves of energy over me. Finally, my body lost consciousness, forcing me into a long black hallway. Mark and Sean were both writhing around on the floor, wounds appearing on them in mental perception. The pain had disconnected from me so I walked without noise toward them. As I neared them they stopped twitching about.

A bright yellow light began to emanate from me. It flowed from my chest and down to them. Instead of it being something filled with hope, however, chains wrapped their wrists and held them down as they began to come to. They both looked at me, fear in their eyes.

“Amanda, what’re you doing?”

I looked to my hands and watched as claws grew from my fingertips. I felt a surge of power up my spine which tingled and made me twitch my head to the right. My eyes’ vision faded for only a split second before I could see clearly again.

“Wha-what’s goin’ on?!”

Sean seemed to be even more horrified when he spoke, his eyes going wide.

“She’s turning into one of them!”

I felt huge, pointed wings rip from my back along with two tails in lower sequence. I pulled into a stretch as horns curled up from my head. Suddenly I felt the perversion of my body, my clit growing then splitting off into two of itself. I felt pain snap through them as veins bulged and they became erect. I twitched as I began to stumble even closer to the two chained to the floor, my eyes glowing- right, a bright green, and left, bright red. My body moved as if static was running through it – twitches causing muscles to spasm and movement to be erratic.

 

“P͆ͦ̿̍ǔ͌ͣͨͪúͣͣ̾ͧ̊n̐̊̋ne͑-ͪ͂̒̋ͫ́n̂ͥ̌͋͂̒̓e̍ͦͪ̑̌̾̚-͗̿sͮhͮ̄̍̆̀h̓̇̆̌͐ͯ͝hͩh̽̔̓ͧ̀͗̽hh̶͂ͦ̇̽̂̅h̸m͙̱͎͚͖ͪ̐̾̏͋ͯͅȇ̺̂nͮ̉̊t̸̤̰͉̞̩͒̽ͤ̎̚!̠̲̲͖̍̓̈ͬͥ͞!ͨ͛͋͞!̻̙̻̘̯̻͕ͣ͗ͩ̏͆”

 

The words were painful to make out as my two sets of canines grew sharper. I could hear my heartbeat momentarily before I heard my stomach growl. I groaned out, twitching leftward and dropping to one knee as my uterus and vagina molded into something lewd, a large ball sack. My clothes had already begun to rip from the strain but now fell to the ground, unable to hold any further. I quickly jerked back up then gripped my metaphorical shirt and ripped it to shreds with my claws, smirking, showing my mouth filling with sharp canines. My right eye’s pupil diamond shaped and shrunk as the iris went full neon green, the rest of the eyeball itself going pitch black, my left eye followed but instead of going green, it went glowing blood red.

“Punishment?”

Mark questioned my previous statement and I stopped moving forward then reached my right hand out. As I gripped, a human heart appeared in it. I looked to the heart then leaned my head in hungrily. My mouth opened wide and I bit into it, blood dripped down my mouth and jowls. Quickly, however, I recoiled, releasing the bite and tossing the heart away. I felt sick for only a second before it was forced away and more hunger became apparent in my stomach. I coughed, trying to spit the pieces that were in my teeth out.

 

 

“E̴̸͉̠̮̘̯͚̩͖͙͎͍͑̉ͬ̿̆͋͆̋A̵̛̱̖̥̜̎̀͋͌̾͋͋͋ͮͦ̂̀͂͂̄̿͋͆̀́̕T̵̡̢͙͈͇͈͕̎̓̏ͨ͑͌̂ͫ̂̋̊ͣ̓ͫ̈̅̀͟.̓ͭͤͪ”

 

An angry voice came from the unknown demon all around us. Sean and Mark looked around quickly but I only moved my eyes. My tongue slithered a crossed my lips and I felt moved to do as told. My body jerked forward and I moved with it, still twitching. Mark was closest; and I took a seat onto him, reaching a clawed hand down to him, barely sliding their fingertips against the skin of his cheek. Small beads of blood came up from the cuts, leaving a trail. He watched me, feeling the small amounts of pain.

“Yóu͜'rè so p͟ret̵t͞y.͡.̡.”

Leaning down to him I nipped at his earlobe, leaving small bittersweet marks dripping little blood before I moaned out.

“M̧ỳ ̸c̶̵o̡cḱ̶s̴ ͡w̢͠a̕͜ǹ͏̸t ͘͢tơ̕͡ ͜͏fi̸ll̡̛ y̕ó̴͟ư.̡̕”

Mark felt himself being consumed by my dark energy, beginning to pant out physically. Sean, however, was displeased by my actions.

“Don’t give in to the demons whims, Mark! You’re stronger than-“

A long strip of duct tape suddenly rolled from thin air and wrapped itself around Sean’s mouth and head twice, quieting him.

 

 

“W̛̛̋̓̽̒ͭ͠A͋̅̍͑̿̓͋̐͏͍̥̩̻̬͇̙̳̰̗Î̈̈́̾ͩ͆ͩ͋ͬͤ̀ͦͨ̑̏͘͢T̵̝̘̞͓̹̟͕̺͙̱̦̣̞͙̪͔̱̅̓͌̊̏̄͊͋̊̃ͦͧ̄̃̋͆͋̒ͭ̀͟͢ ̧̛̻̺͓̺͈̗͕̝̞̦̻̗̗̜̳̞͎̭̲̄ͨ̒͜͠͡Y̗̭̱̮ͬ̔͆̄ͤͬ͜͡O͔̫̟̥̪͖̳̪̼̺̙̬͛ͥ̆̒̽ͦ̊̋̀͐̔̔ͩ̂͊̑ͥ̈͘͢ͅÛ̏̎ͩ̌̂ͭ͞R̖̱͖͙͈̺͎̼̝ͭ̔̾̀͗̄̓̿̍̎̀̌̓̽̔́͛̚̕͢ ̢̢͓͍̳͇̙͚̩̟̪̫̯͖͔̤͚̯͚̍̂͋͐͋ͬͯ̓́͋͑̚͡T̛̗̺̳̲̲͎̻͚̮̲̦̤̬ͨ͐̈́ͮͯ͐̈̽̿̍ͥ̿̽͋̈̚͠U̴̧̼͎̟̮͓̬̻̬̻͈͈̺͌ͫ͋ͥ̀ͥ͒̀͝ͅR͗̽ͫ͂̚̚͠͏̨̭͍̲͈Ņ̸̧̹̦̫͖̖̠̩̟̗͎͕̲̠̦̻͍ͪ̾͑͛̑̒͞,̯̪̦̗̖̪̬̪̳̞͖̘̪͍̏ͪ̃̓̈́̔́̀ ̸̛̹̼̦̹͎͓̯̂ͯ͊͂ͫM̢̨̟͔͚̙̘̞͕̯̯͔̰͖̣̗̲̥̞͓̍ͦͣ͋̀ͥ̓̉ͤ̄͒̀̕͢ͅO͚͎̦̰̳̩̹͖̳̜̥̥̬̰̙̗̣̍̾ͫͪ̀ͣͫ̈͒ͩ̓̓̄̈́̃̐͂͢R̸̄ͯ̔́̄͞͏̡̲̲̪̱̫̜͕̹͔̪̝̱̳̼̯̦̹̕ͅT̬͎̦̗̝͓̲̈́̄͗͊ͣ̓ͭ̏ͥ͛͊͑ͩͭ̽ͨ͠͠Ą̶̜͈̰͉̲̰͚͍͍̲͔̥̼̟̱̮͗̏̽̈ͨ̀͟͞L̵̶̹͔͎͖̩̙͇̼̬͖͂ͬ̆̅͐͗ͨ͆͐͒̉̉̉̔̀̇ͥ̋͜͢.̶̧̞͈̝͚̜̙̬̞͍͔̜̳̭͖̠̗̑̇͗̊!”

 

 

I looked quietly at Sean before looking back down at my current victim, regaining my human voice.

“Ignore him, Mark. I can give you everything.”

I squished my breasts together in his face then wiggled them there a second before pulling myself down him, trailing a single clawed finger down his metaphorical clothes. The clothes ripped perfectly, and my claw just barely touched his skin creating the smallest cut possible. This was not for fun. All of this was for punishment and I was to deal it out so my soul would darken. Mark was pretty much unable to resist anymore, he was just as broken as he was before.

I giggled darkly then pulled off his metaphorical pants and boxers. His member was about half erect and I couldn’t help myself to get closer to it. I licked up his right leg to his thigh then opened my mouth, biting into that sweet spot.

Mark’s eyes shocked wide and he yelled out in pain. This only made Sean angrier, he began to fight at the wrist chains. My teeth bit through the flesh and I pulled my head back quickly, chewing my new meal. I devoured it and swallowed then licked the blood off my mouth. Blood poured from the new wound and Mark winced painfully, struggling to get away. I pulled myself up and glanced at his face before I placed my hand on the new wound, antiseptic coursed into the wound before I cauterized it shut.

The world we were in currently was what was known as a hell nightmare. The victim(s) feel everything that happens and when they come back to their senses in the real world, they’ll have the mental trauma of everything that happened in their minds quite active. My eyes hazed a little bit as I watched Mark react and then breath out heavily from the previous trauma. I frowned and was immediately punished for feeling ashamed. I felt the horns on my head crack slightly and my wings and tails snap in places. I grunted, almost falling fully onto Mark, who in turned looked at me and saw the same fear.

I quickly shook it off, feeling myself trace back to the power. My smirk came back in a grin before I pushed myself back down on him, placing my hands on his legs, and spreading them to their point, causing physical pain. It must have been quite uncomfortable because Mark tried to move again. I rolled my eyes then sunk my claws into his legs. He winced and I ignored it, pulling myself in a lay against the dark, cold flooring. I slowly worked my hands down his legs, leaving claw cuts all the way down until I could spread his ass.

My tongue slowly slid from my mouth although my mind was reeling from it. I quickly pushed my face under his ballsack, sliding my tongue into his nether regions. My tongue probed and pushed into him, wetting the tight flesh. His scent hit my nose full on now, it wasn’t entirely terrible, he seemed to keep himself very clean. But the scent made me hungry for more, my stomach growling again. I fought back the urge to bite such sensitive skin and instead pulled my head back and away from the area. My twin cocks twitched feverishly and hot lust coated my entire mental state.

My tongue dangled from my mouth before I swirled it around then crawled back over Mark. He looked up at me, seeming to be out of it now. I looked down at his member, seeing how hard it was now. Moving my right hand down between us, I gripped the tight fleshy member’s base, slowly stroking it. He blushed deeply, closing his eyes and trying to twist away from my grasp.

“Do-don’t do this—please…”

He was begging me and that just made me feel ever more powerful as I leaned my head down, catching his lips with mine and kissing him, forcing his own taste into his mouth with my tongue. I had to shut him up somehow, and this worked wonders. He moaned into the kiss before I broke it and stared down at him, seeing how desperate and weak he was. My small claw wounds were all over his body now. I was really feeling like I was in control, and that he was mine to do with what I pleased.

I had to have him now so I shifted my body and pulled his wounded leg up a bit, adjusting my own cocks, placing the top one to his entrance. He fought little even as I began to force it in. However, the chains around his wrist snapped and he quickly clung to me, wrapping his muscular arms around my neck. His body shook but seemed to be able to handle my first full length as his tight asshole clung to my first cock.

“Don’t move,” he begged out, “please, don’t move yet.”

I couldn’t submit myself to his request, instead, I narrowed my eyes and pulled halfway out of him then slammed back in with full force. He groaned in pain, digging his fingernails into my back.

“Ple-please Amanda… mer-mercy…”

I had none. My loving emotions had been corrupted. My head twitched sideways as I smirked and looked directly into his eyes. His went wide.

“You’re **_my_** bitch, and you’re gonna take both of these dicks in your tight little ass!”

Fear struck him and he immediately tried to flee but I grabbed his leg and pulled him right back under me. Opening both of my hands, new chains slivered out from the centers of them, red hot. They quickly forced his wrists back down to the ground and this time spiked them, creating wounds but also cauterizing them so that the nails would stay thick through them and continue burning. He screamed in pain. Something inside me fought for only a moment and I twitched up into a stand.

“No! NO, I WON’T! IT’LL KILL HIM!”

I cried out, yelling loudly into the nothingness.

“I won’t—I won’t do—“

A long, beautiful, purple glowing sword was suddenly at my throat.

 

 

 

"D̷̶̺͉͔̖̞͙͚ͬͪͦ́̈́́ͅͅoͬͯ̏͘͏͔̜͕͚̺̙̜̯̘ ̧͙̲̠̝̜̤͓͈̞͖͎̠̠̣̰́ͥ͂̀́̐ͮ̋ͤ̋ͩ̑ͣͭ̓̉ͣ͗̂ͅͅiͫ̋̉͌ͮͪͭ͊ͪ̚͏̵͔͓̭͇̼̼̕t̻͚̙͙̜͎̲̲̖̳͖̜͔̅̃͌̌̐͐̇̎̉̋̊̈͊̚͘͘ ̸̨̙͍̣̱̪̺̗̬̟̮̯̻̻̝̖̩̍ͣ̈́͂ͨͫ̒̈́̊̚õ̢̥̝̟͇̼͖̗͈̘̖̤̟̭͚ͫͭ̐̽͛̃̈́͡r̴͉̝̩̠͚̮̖̮̦͍̤ͣ͒ͧ̆ͦ̈̇̂̄̚͝ ̨̥͕̫̪̗͖̯̮̼̯̠̝̬̤̻̦̫̣̪̃ͭͧ̎ͣͧ̓̏̃́̕į̡̯̼̪̹͈̻̤̣͌̔ͫ̏̊̆ͤ͊ͭ̕͞͡'̴̯̼̣̞̪͇̻̬͎͉̲̯̦͇̭̮͕̈͊ͫͮ̋ͭ̃͆̉̾̎̌͑̓ͫ̑̄ͩ̆ͅͅl̢̹̭̮̖̙̬͇̲̝͙̤̼̱͖͇̦͎̓̇̾͗̆̃̀͢͢͟l̲̼̥͚͈̝̪̯̮̹͉̖̮̲̖̗͓̰ͬ͑̎͋́͟ͅ ̸̨̦̲͖̣ͯ̋̍̔ͨͮ̏ͣ̈̃͑ͩ̈́ͩg̢̨̧̻̦̝̫̙̗͚̘͚̗̏̈̎ͬͤͭ́͑ͩ͊̓͌ư̧͍̟͓͔̪̈͊͊͛ͫ̓̈ͮ̈́̍͢͠ṭ̭͙͔̮͇̪̬̘͕̻̠̱̭̖̱̭͊̃͆͋̊̆̓ͪ̿̾ͭ͝ͅͅ ̸̨̟̱̘̟̳͓͎͕̬͎͍͚̟̞͈̘̥̇̍ͫͫ̋ͮͯ̍̆̔̍̾̄̉̚̚ͅt̶̥̭̳̠̱͇̖̹̞̗͍̀̀͒͌͆̃̐̃͑͗ͭͥ̅̔͗̃͑ͤ̏͢h̫̘̬͎̖̽̎̃̀̌̐ͪ̔ͯ̇͋̏̅͘͘͢͝͝ͅe̡ͯ̊ͫ̏ͧ̇̾̃͑͝͏̧̯͉̜͇͕̺̬ ̸̞͇̪͖̺͍̼̩͂̄͗͒ͭ̈́̔̈̀ͭ̉̎̓ͭ̌ͯͭ͘͠b̵̡̮̟̪̗̝͚̠̥̫̺̻͐̐̍̆̿ͨ̄̍ͮ͆̐͒͑̀̕͘ơ̧̧͚̬̯̫ͩ̍̌ͨ͊͗̃͜͠y̵ͥ̌̓̃͗͢͡҉̗̮̮̻̦̞̰̲̙̜̜ͅ ̷̧̧̱̦̱͙̞̊͋̓̊͑͠ͅͅi̵̥͖̳̻̯̫̣̙̞̱͗̿ͥͣ̊̓͒ͨ̓ͧ̆͒͆͗̐̅ͩ̾̒͟n̡̧̛͍̥͕̱͙̹̱̪͕͚̺̫͓̪̩̗̼͛̑̽͋̀͗ͨͫ̌̉̈́̿̊̀͂͠ͅ ̸ͮ̾̉ͨͤ͡͏̷̴̜̮̮̭͎̳̰̦r̵̨̪͓͚̗͍̯̙͉͍̹̫͖̜̳̰̮̗̈ͣ̓ͦ́̂̃ͨ́͂ͧ̓͘̕e̵̸͍͎̪̫͙̻̜̐̿̿̇͋̂͋̉͗̅̉̉̈́͆̎ͣͫa̶̴̞͈͙̹̻̗̩͉͖̒ͭ̊̌͐͊ͬ̀͢͡l͙̭̻̞͈͍̯̙̭̩̳̰̝̐̂ͨ͒͒ͪ̏̒͌ͮ̓͒̑ͮ͆͐͌́͡ ̧̍ͯ͛̂ͮ̆͛̉ͯ̑̎ͯ̎̒ͣ̉҉̗̣͍̘̝̠̳̬̯͉̼͜l̴̶̥̯̹͓̖̯̠̪̗͍̪͈̱̣̤̼̼̲̬̇͌̉̋̂̽̋̾̈́ͨ̊̈̒̎ͧ̀i̵̓̐̆̌͛ͪ̾ͩͬ̑̈ͣͧ͏̰͚̬̠̬̺̗̭̣͈͍ͅfͨ́̓ͩ̇̓͋̎̅ͨ҉̛͙͖͙͎̗͉̼̙̹̻̼͇̻́͝e̡̔ͧ͊̅̒͐̆́͏̪̥͈͍̬̟̰̤!̸̛̗̯̣͍̰͈̓̋̋̇ͤͣ̎ͬ̎ͨ̓̈̋ͪ̐̓̎̃͝ͅ  
̴̧̡͍̪͉̣̦̖͙̫̮̹ͤ̽ͬ͗͌̓ͨͣ̎ͤ̿ͩ͢͡H̶̺̙̬̻͖̺͖̳͖͆̏ͦ̃̄̽̐ͤ̀̚͘͢͡ͅͅe̩̙̣̜̬̪̮̤̳̺͍̗͉͉͓͚̳͖ͣ̌ͫ̅̿̇̉ͨ͊̒́͛͛ͣ̾ͦ͊̿͝ ̷͎͈̫̘͉̩̞̱̙̰͖͈̻̲̓ͣ̔͗ͣ͊̐̐̇ͦ̈͘͟w͊ͯ̇̏̆̽ͨ͑̐ͥ̈ͨ̒͏̛̺̬̟͎̪͕͎̘̮̦̬̮̱͇̤̗͉͞͡ͅớ̛ͩ̂ͥ̕͟͏͈̘͉̮̻̬̼̳̤̮̮̠̩͍͕͙̰n̲͓̯͓̭̖̞̭̞͎̜͌̊ͣ̆ͩ̽̑̿ͥ̑̒̆ͣ̐̎̚͘͠͡ͅ'̸̴̷̨̟̦̼̲͔̘͖̮̠ͧ̾̐̅̄ͫ̐̃ͦ͒̽̾̀̈́ͫͥ̌ͦt̴̘͖̭̭͚̥̰͈̗̮͐ͩ̿ͦ̊͗͊̂ͧ̿ͭͮ̈̒ͤ͒̚̕͝͞ͅ ̧̞̞̪̲̹̘͍̲̩͉͓͚͍̭̭̱̲̗̞̈́̐̿́̓̃̊͒͢͞͠b̶̴̧̮̗̘̲̙̙̙̖̲͈̗̯͎̹̘̦̺͓̾̍͌ͯ̿̊̐͐̂̀͟ę̧̢͖̼͙͓̪̯̠͆̊̓͛ͫ̆̃̽ͬ̓̚͟͝ ̶̞͎̝̟͋̐ͭͪ̑ͨ̋ͥ͒͊̍̾́̃̃̍̃ͦ̕͟s̓͂̆ͬ̏́̐͛ͣͭͧ͡͠͏̡̯̳̼̣̜͎͙͎̘̻͓̦͈̭̜̣̦ͅo̵̢̫̝̬̪̳̗͉̞͕͔͖̬̭̰̩̖͚͖͒̅ͮ͆́́̌ͯ̈̀͢͞ ̧͈̬̹̣͖̗̥̬̹̙̳̠ͫͮ̐̓ͫ̿͗̑ͮ̍͂̈ͭ̅́̚p̢̗͓̘̼͎͙͗̈̓̈͐͋̇̆̅͊̓̎̎̎̍̆͑́̚͘ŕ̸̥͉̣͚͈̫̹̺̉ͩ̓̊ͫͦ̊̋͌ͪͤͦ͌̍̊̚e̯͖̟͇̥̹̥̮̻̣̞̺̠̩͈͙̖̽ͩ̌ͬ̽̂̆̊́͘͞t̢͓̦͎̬̝̻͈͓̲͉̗̣̪̂ͧ͐̔̄ͦ̚͘͢t̜̖͍͒̎͋ͭ̄ͩ̉̽̑͒͒̈̓̾̚͘ͅy̨̖̩͉̫̫̮͔̳̮̔͋̈́̒̎̃ͨ̍ ̌͒̂̽́҉͎̦̫͎̠̝͓͕̤̖͔̥̱̱̠̳̜̜ͅt̸̲̹̭̜̱̗̼͖͌ͧ̎̅̍͗ͩ̇͊̒̑̐ͯ̌͛͡͠ͅḩ̧̲̘͙̥̪̳̫̟͕̤̘̘͆͆̂̾͂̊̾̎͊ͤ̈̈́̒̓̂̈́́̚̚͡ͅȩ̣͎̦̭̤̯͎͕̝͇͇̖̝͋̽̊͂̽̀͢ͅň̷̸̥̣͕̰̟͉̟̣͚̯̮͍̻̟̪ͫͪ̀̆̉͊ͤͦ̈̓́͑͂̇͝,̢̩͙͖̝̰͍̫̺ͫ̆̾̃ͩͭ́ͩ̌ͫ͌̕͜͜͡ ̷̧̎̇̑̑͂ͬ͟͞҉̙̖̙̼̞̫̦̭͈̖̟̘̳̯ͅẇ̵̨̛͇̻̙͚̼̠̠̘̥͔̠̭̬̞̪̥̜̲̍̄̎ͮͮ̇̊̂ͣ̉͗̇ͬͦ̓͋̊͠i̵ͧ̍̄̋̂̋̏̓̅̀ͥ̌̽ͦ̋̓͜͏̪̗͈͕̕ḻ̵̢̪͇̍̆ͣ̅͂͋ͪ̐͛̄̎̇̕͠l̸̘̘̥͙ͭͧͧ͜͡͝ ͆ͦͧͣ̅̿̊̽͐͋͛̂̄̽́͘҉̡̲͚̞̭̩͙͍̠̤̪̦̦̮̯̬̙͎͡h̶̢̢̯͉̱̰͖̖͎̻͇̹̓ͥ̆̒̾ͫ͒ͧ̄̎͂̓̎̄̚ě̈̾ͣ̿͂͒ͭ̈̅͐ͧ̒̾ͨ̐̚̚҉̡̣͍̘̠̺͔̻̞̙͍̩͞?̺̠̞͍͚̻̜̫̝͉̝̝̭̾ͩ̃͂̇̆͒̽͂̌̀̓͟͜ͅ"

 

 

Tears began down my face. I couldn’t fight this demon.

I turn around and look to Mark who’s breathing weakly against the floor. The sword dissipates in midair before I walk back to him, sliding a hand over my eyes in a quick motion. The tears evaporate. I look him in the eyes, his look almost dead. I shake my head then pull my hand back and slap him. This gets a quick response and he’s fully back again. I re-straddle him, pulling both of his legs onto my shoulders before I put both of my members together, gripping them then beginning the painful force in. Mark begins to flail about on the floor and all I can do is place a hand on his stomach to try to keep him from wiggling too much.

A cry of pain comes from his lips and I almost flinch but still myself, trying not to do any more damage. I look up at him and his eyes are begging me to stop, but I cannot. I continue my push inwards, feeling his insides spreading and something coats my members. I almost vomit, thinking I know what it is. I keep myself from looking down, my mental state beginning to break. A voice calls out to me from inside, only I can hear it—it’s Dark, he tells me to keep going.

I lightly begin to pull out, then thrust in. Mark’s body twitches but does little more. I look over to Sean but notice he’s no longer there. I stop my movements and look around, paranoid, feeling part of my powers drain. My right eye began to turn back to normal, one of my tails turning to ash mid-flail. In a rush of movements, I’m pulled from Mark and spun around into an invisible wall. Fists fly at me, and I’m only able to dodge half of them. Blood drips from my lower right lip.

AntiSepticEye, in full glory, stands before me. He and Sean have fused their powers together, Sean having given in to the demon to protect Mark. I and Dark stay combined. I feel his power strengthen since Anti has dispersed from me. I begin to get quicker, being able to dodge more thrown fists and a final tail jab. I slide away and stare at the now, enemy, Sean, and Anti fusion. My body’s dysmorphic proportions, however, are still enlarged and my glands are beginning to hurt.

 

“T̩ͅi̘̟̺̔̊ͬm̩͇̪̣̱̩̹̽ͩeͬ͌ͩ̽̓ͭ ̞̲̰̤̳ͩ̔̽̇͑ͯͣĩ͓̯̗̰͈̜͗ͩ̚s̝̬̯̖͎̄ͤ̂̉̓ͭ ͈̗̽̚r̘̬̪͑̎ͨ͋̽̅̍u̬̻͕̦̺̬̽̄ͨ̐n̟̭̅̆͂n͍̣̜͗̓̎͋͛̋i̪͇̿̾̇ͭn̗̜ͩ̄̋̏g͇̞̗̫̃͆ͅ ͉̠̭̲̫ͫ̌͗̑ͩo̜̦͇͈ͧͥͦ̒̇̒ͅuͧṭ̎ͤ͗́͒͗ ̘̠͓͕͔̟̊ͮ̌̈̎f̒ǒ̎r̖̤̮̗ͤ̽ͪ ͚̜̍̄̄M͇̤̩͗̈ͬͯa̜͉͍͕̼̐ͬ̿̄ͩr͇͚̟̱̟̿̋k.͙ͫͦ͂ͫ̈͆ͩ ͉͕̱̞̲̈́I̮̠͋̅ͮͣ̈́̊̄f͚͉̩͍̟̭̥͐͌̏̊ ͈̻͚̰ͦͨh̲̙̩ͧ͋̇̏̌̃e͉͖̍͛ͣ̈́̃̾ ̝̤͉̟̪d̖̬͕͈͚̱͂̄͗̈̾i̠̣͈͍͈̹e̳s̖̜̙̠̦̥̒ ̝͍͊ͪ̒iͩ̄̈́͒͗n͖̬͉̙̈ͭ̔̏̚ ̾̓͌ͣḧ̘͇̥̙̪͊̉̓̒́e̜͎̓̉̉̈ͥͫre̜̱̪̞̟̝̬ͬͮͪ, ̹̖̯͖h̜͕͉͉͈̝̞ͤ̄ͣͦě͎̺̤̭̪̫̍͗̐̒'͕̞̗̃l͎̬͎̘͙̲̝̆͑ͮ͊ḷ̪̖̱̞̬̩ ͕̲̙̅̔̏͐̾ͤb͉̞̤͙͎̔̋͒̿ͭͥe͍̦͚͙̿̉ͬͨ̽̇ ̔ͦ͛ͤͥd͙͔̭͛̾ͤͦͫe̲͙͕a͚̝͎̤̤̤̥ͮ͆̿̿ͩ̆̎d̞̯̲̻̜̻̺̎͆͌̚ ̱̳̞̹ͬͬi͗̎n̆͌ͧ ̘̟̯̯̫̄͒͗͒̀t̲̥͇̼̗͉ͦ̏͗̾h͓̩̃̿e̲͈ ̇̊͋ͩr̠̭̲͙͋ͤ̌̋̈e̥̳͋͊̉a̞͚͔͌l̮̰͎̣̱̠͒̑̄ͧ͛̓͋ ̦͙̟ͧw̙̟̺̯͙ōͤ̀̎̃͋r̤̮̲̤̤̲̺̀͆́̌̃ͩl͕̰̩͈̝͙͎̈͌̆̅̐̓ḋ͔̤̪̜̪̘͚̆ ͔̭̠͙̹͊̑ͭ̑a̤̠̣̩̣̐̐̃̑̏ͮ̅s̬͖̤̩̜ͪ̉ͦ ̪̬̹̥̟͓ͦ͆̓̉ͯͮͫ

w̏ͤͤͦ̄̊e͈͈͙̓l̐ͥ̉̅l͔͚͓̲̑̈͒̑̋.̠̰̙̤ͣ̎̒ͤ̓ͬͨ”

“T͘rucę, ̶f̶ǫr now, ̶Anti.̀ W͏a͠k͡e your͜ ͏ho̢s̨t̵. I'll͞ ̵wa͢k͏e̴ m̨y̧ ͡se̵c͟ón͝da̷ry, ͘ ͏I ne͟e͏d͏ m͞y ͜m͠ai̛n͝.͢”

Suddenly my mind is dispatched from the hellish nightmare that was that pitch black hallway and I open my eyes, sitting up in the real world, clutching my chest. I breathe heavily. I look around and see Sean knelt down beside Mark who is still unconscious, but sleeping – and not currently dealing with the pain of mental torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth chapter will be somewhat confusing without this translator (https://lingojam.com/IubamDemonSpeak) , please keep this in mind.


	6. Hollow Hearts

Sean glares at me then gets up and quickly comes over to me, he re-kneels and pulls a fist up and plummets it into my face. The force throws me back against the living room door. I go slightly limp in pain, one of my teeth breaking and more blood dripping down my chin. I spit the broken piece out and stare at the floor, in a daze now. The pain is much greater than I expect as the inward torture begins to creep out along my body, I was not protected by Dark’s mental shield for this. I feel everything, including the sexual build up. I groan in pain and fall over in a lump, slowly curling into a ball.

Sean ignores me and heads back over to Mark, who gets up and pushes him away.

“Where is she? Dark’s back with me, her minds unprotected!”

Sean frowns a bit as Mark crawls away from him, over to me, watching me cough up blood. I look at him and put my hand up to keep him from coming any closer. My head is reeling with pain but I can’t let him coddle me for this one. This one is my own undoing and I try to keep him at bay but he insists on getting closer. I shake my head then weakly pull up from the ground and into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. I kick the door closed and cry, and vomit even more. A bright lucid green and purple gunk comes up from my stomach and splashes into the water.

Sean and Mark begin to argue outside and I place my hands over my ears. Their minds are protected from what previously happened, but mine is not. I feel the torment, and remember what I’d done to Mark. It makes me feel sicker and sicker. I lay my head on the side of the toilet seat, and stare into the glowing water. The lucid green and bright purple begin to spell out a sentence. It hurts me even more as I read it.

 _You should’ve never come back_.

It changes after I read all of it.

 _This is your fault_.

My tears pour even more before I get up and run out of the bathroom, directly passed Mark and Sean, who’re still arguing and out of the house. I mad dash into the street, and look around. Broken buildings surround the area, and it’s raining out, soaking my clothing slowly. I look back to the house, and hear a whisper in the back of my mind telling me to keep moving. I stare a brief moment then run once again, not knowing where I’d end up at but I come to a large mansion at the end of several blocks away from Mark’s house.

It invites me in with its luxurious aroma. It smells of lavender and sweet pea. I unconsciously ignore the bodies gathered around it and head for the gates. They open as I reach them and shut once I’m through. I hear the faint sounds of someone telling me to come back before they close and I turn around, but see nothing. When I look forward once again, Felix is standing in front of me with Marzia at his side. They both are adorned with beautiful gems and dark purple clothing. Felix smiles at me, Marzia’s hand in his own.

“Hi there. Amanda, right? We’ve been expecting you.”

“Felix?”

“That’s right. Come on inside. Me and Marzia we’re just about to have dinner.”

I give a confused look before looking behind me once more, however, Felix quickly moves behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders, beginning to push me forward.

“Come on, don’t be shy!”

As I step through the door I immediately feel the entire room get very heavy. Felix however, smiles and walks passed me. The door slams shut and chains crawl over it, keeping me from leaving. Fear begins to build inside of me but I keep moving against it, walking into the huge first room. It’s odd – it’s almost like a ballroom except large luxurious tables adorn it with crystal chairs at them. I am looked to by each presumed guest all at once. I freeze on the spot.

One man in particular, sitting in what looks to be a golden and red throne at the furthest end of the room keeps his eyes on me even as everyone else finally pulls them away and goes back to speaking to each other. I hold my breath, completely scared out of my wits but Felix returns to me after seating Marzia by the odd man in the room. He grabs my hand and pulls me forward, walking to the opposing side of the odd man and sits me down in a crystalline throne which is ice cold to the touch. I shiver, but sit as motioned to.

Felix’s eyes glow purple momentarily before he removes himself from me and walks back down to the other side of the room. I watch him then look around the room. Half of the people here are famous actors, youtubers and scientists, while the other half consists of presidential members, country leaders and military people. I try to make myself seem smaller as people who are sitting close to me look at me with hungry, blackened, dead eyes. I feel the tension heighten until Felix claps his hands together and speaks out into the room loudly.

“Welcome; welcome, my brothers and sisters to this unholy feast! Where we celebrate our lord, Satan, Lucifer’s complete takeover of the Earth! The final humans are in our grasp. The unmarked ones have been chained, murdered and tortured. The atheists, they lie in the walls of this great manor, and many more. Their souls belong to no one other than his unholiest.”

The guests all clap in unison before going quiet. Felix sits and the odd man stands and begins to slowly walk behind the other guests, giving his own wicked speech.

“My bellowed demons, and archdemons, and of course my fellow devils—I give to you, on this darkest day, the last unclaimed human. Dark tried to take her soul for his own, but she is no longer tethered to the fool. His powers have dimmed, and her soul is forfeit to the highest bidder.”

“Shouldn’t that be y-you, my Lord?”

A lower demon, possessing an ugly, disfigured governmental figure stammers out. The man looks over to the stutterer and lifts a single finger. A large cut out of nowhere rips the man apart and his organs spill everywhere. The now, corpse falls limp.

“I am but a just Lord. I’ve no intention of taking such whorish garbage only for myself. I can share!”

He seems to proclaim out as if it wasn’t evident that he wasn’t just previously. I now know exactly who is speaking. My gut wrenches and I try to call out to Dark in my mind, but receive no reply. Why did our deal break? Instead I get a loud, piercing scream in it and then my ears ring. I grab them, flinching. My eyes go closed and when I reopen them my heart drops. I’m now face to face with Hell’s leader.

He piers into my eyes, and it feels as if part of my soul is beginning to burn. I scream out and grab my ears, the ringing getting louder and my body feeling as if it’s on fire. My vision becomes that of a large lava pit, which I can only assume is hell. The vision and noise break when I hear loud knocking at the front door to the manor, it seems Lucifer has broken his concentration.

“Dniga, kae oth gaoh liy ya minions. Yaes labbia raeq invited qae zes girrabbi.”

The language I hear is untranslatable except for one word, garbled and sounds as if someone were crunching bones as it’s spoken. I lay my head on the table before me, feeling mentally exhausted. Lucifer looks from Felix, back to me then turns away, heading back to his throne.

“Dinner is served.”

Humans walk in to the room from all four corners, large anchors are tied to their legs which weigh them down and beg to cut into the ground below them. Their wrists have chains around them, which are soaked in their own blood. They carry trays which look as if they’re red hot. On the trays are some sort of meat, each sprinkled with some sort of sauce or seasoning. My stomach churns as the smell hits my nose and I know immediately that the meat is from humans, at-least most of it. Felix heads for the door.

When he gets to the door, he opens it and finds Dark and Anti standing before him.

“You weren’t invited. Leave.”

“Wait. I believe you have one of my humans inside.”

“…. The girl is forfeit. Lucifer believes you have no need of such a pristine soul. He believes you have failed at tainting her enough.”

“Failed? You must be joking—he simply did not give me enough time.”

At the last spoken syllable, Lucifer appeared behind Felix.

“Araeuks qiza? I kowa esaeu or aaiina purgatory, oth awar chq esaeu yaeza xoyt liyaeuq gaoy. I sowa xaar merciful, gont. Oth oz ohloesz esaeu sowa dicked onaeuth haerdh araeuks yoq sabbi zaeuh iz beginning qae koir saeda!”

“That’s impossible! He, I and Pride just tortured the girl and our marked ones!”

Feli- no, Pride’s eyes went wide as this was spoken and he looked back to Lucifer.

“If that is true then the girl is a threat, your lordship.”

“I trael s'oq l'ta iz, you imbecile! S'es gae esaeu yirt I let you allow her in!?”

Pride moves away from the conflict, going back to the tables and his seat. Lucifer eyes Dark and Anti before speaking once more as he adjusts his tie against his suit.

“Lizz esaeu qlae behave oth loqkh?”

Both Anti and Dark glance at each other than nod. Lucifer draws back from them both, then walks back to his seat. They both walk in, Mark and Sean conscious within—awake, and looking through their eyes at everything. Sean has currently set aside his differences after making a mental note that this place is one of Lucifer’s stages. He gulps inwardly, scared of what might happen if Anti makes a wrong move in his place. Anti gives comfort to him even as he and Dark are sat a crossed from each other beside me.

Two chairs materialize underneath of them, both made of different color crystal.

“Finally, we may eat.”

The shackled humans move beside the demon guests, placing down meaty body parts, glass blood cups filled to the brim and crystal wear. One of the humans fearfully looks to me as they place the food on my plate, mouthing hidden the word, eat.

I look at what is placed on my plate and almost gag, but the human aroma is almost completely covered by whatever seasoning has been shaken all over the meat.

“As is the tradition in each of my new manors, the lonely human soul must eat of the flesh first.”

Anti and Dark look to me before everyone else down the way does. Their eyes urge me to take the first bite. I shakily reach out and grab the crystal fork, its color changes to match my souls. Lines of light blue course its edges and create small spirals as the rest of it goes pitch black. I look away from it to the meat before I look to Dark. He narrows his eyes a bit then mouths ‘eat’, darting his eyes from me and to the _food_ on my plate. Suddenly, a bolstering and vicious yell sounds out from Lucifer on his throne.

“ ** _Eat it_** or **we’ll have your guts instead**!”

I shiver then stab the fork into a small hunk of the meat. Blood gushes out violently and I hold back the urge to gag before I slowly open my mouth and shove the meat inside. Lucifer nods at me, smirking slowly. I chew through tears coming up then swallow. I set the fork down and look to Dark again. His face is void of emotion as he looks away from me and begins to eat his own _supper_. Everyone else in the room, including Lucifer begins to eat what they have on their plates.

Through this noise, I am allowed free speech through mental telepathy with Mark and Sean, though Sean seems to still be rather upset with me.

‘How are you holding up, Amanda?’

‘Mark… I’m surprised you’re still awake in here.’

‘Lucky for you, he is, or you’d probably be dead in here by now.’

‘This is the last place you want to be. Every unclaimed human that comes in here gets turned into a slave or tortured and killed in front of the assembly.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Anti’s brought us both here a couple o’ times when he was showing off – but it was just when Pride was runnin’ tha’ show.’

‘Am I going to be … killed?’

‘That depends on if you make another deal with Dark.’

‘Ya’ could always make a deal with Anti instead.’

‘What happened to the last deal?’

‘Mark was technically dead for two minutes, so it seems Dark’s hold on you was broken.’

‘That’s why I felt all the pain…’

‘If you make another deal, though… that light you saw on your fork may diminish.’

‘D͟ark do̧esn̛'t h̕a̴ve ̨enough s̵treng͟th ͟to ͜mák̀ę an̶ot̴her d͟e͢al.̵ It'l̛l ḩave ͘t̴o b̡e͠ w̵i̡t͘h me,̧ ͝íf͠ ͜s͞he ͠wants̕ on͝e.̸’

‘I don’ want her to be afflicted under ya’ though. We’re finally able ta’ merge!’

‘D̢on͜'͢t̀ ̛bé selfi͘sh̷, ͠Sean.̕ ͜I͠'ḿ ̨al̛w̸ay̡s ̨ùp for m̀o̶re t͝oys͏.’

I watch coldly as everyone in-front of me gulps down what seems to be a never-ending glass of blood.

‘We̴ll̴,͘ şo̡u̕l̛ sh͏rive̛n, wh̀a̧t̨ ͢d̴o ͘ýou͝ ͢sày͠?̷  W͞hat ̢do ͟y͝ơu҉ ẃant f̛rom me?͘’

Anti turns his head to me and cocks it sideways, his bioluminescent eyes seeming to glow a brighter shade of green. I bite my lip, and allow my mind to slip into sin. A blush begins to coat my cheeks and unfortunately is seeable by all. This warmth is attention grabbing and Lucifer’s eyes look straight to me.

 

 

“J̾̅ͤ̋̐ͭ͒͠u̢̺͓͈̝̲̤̪͙͎̰̪͉̤̇̏͋̿̾̃ͧ̏ͧ̓̕͝ͅͅiͪ̄̈́̂ͣͯ̂ͮ͐̅͆ȁ̵͖̖̙̼̮̝͈̩͖͎̦͕͕ͫ̾̏͠q̥̟̥͚̲̎̎͆̄ͬ̌ͣ̎̀̚̚͝͝,̶̧̡͑̑͆̆̊ͬͬ̍̓ͬͭ͏̷͇͕͕̞̣̬̲͚͎̳̖͖̯̬̭͎̮ ͊ͣ̒͐ͩͤ͑̈̓ͬͩ͏̵͚̲̱̼͜ǎ̶̵̳̩̹̺̖̹̬̬̙̂̋͆̓̌̈̿͋͋̓̈́ͦͣ̊͝͡ṇ̰̣͈̯ͨͩ̇̾ͪ̿̍͂ͩ̆t̼̻̭̗̙̜̝̞̋̓ͫͯͭ̂͑̏ͨ̌̃̿̐̀̾͜͝i̴̢̛̪̜̖̭̎̋̆̇̌ͬͤ͐̾͐̏̽̐̊ͬ̽!̷̸̯̠̜̮̭̝̲̯̻̺̘̗̹̂̊̿ͤ͟ͅ ̶̴͕̙͖̘̗̟̱͕͖̳̤̲ͯ͛̉ͦ̽͋̏ͮ̇̆́͒ͮͭ́̚ř͓̘͇͚̼̩̰̫̙̜̣ͧͬ̐͞͝ͅa̫̺͉̯̤̠̳͇̮͈̰͖̰̹̞̱͙ͩ̍̆͒͊̃̓̀ͭ̔ͨ͑̐̔ͭ̎̉ͪ́͡e̦͇̹̰̟ͣͭ͛̄͠ ̊̈͑ͬ̐̾̿͏͠͏͜͏̣̯̰̦̭͍z̵̡̼̮̫̭̼̥̬̮̩͚͎̉ͧ̾͞a̍ͯͮ͒̑̏̌̂̆ͪͤ̈́̆̎̆ͩ͛̓̐́͏̧̛̘̲̺̩̼͓̩̭͙̕e̵̡͌͋͑ͬ̊̊n̶̷͉̭̝͈͉̲͍̞̳̮̔̾̇ͯ̎̌ͥ͛̽̋̏̊̏̌͠ả̛̳̝̯̳̯̙̥͔̼̞̟͍̟̗̫͐ͫ̌͢͞͡ ̛̯̭͎̥̰͉̻͇̬̻̹̝̪͔̏̿ͤ̐́̕ͅͅt̵̨̎̅͗̾̃ͤͥ̋͆ͧͤ̈́͏̫̬̮̰̝͕͚͙̪̮h̵̲̦͔͓͍̒͐ͥ́̊̆̏ͯ̾͋̈́ͥ͌ͫ̀̀i̜͕͈͈̲͚̝͙̪͕̣̙ͪ̇ͪ̽͌́̄ͤ͊̍̕ę̶̰̪̼͔͕̥̹̺͎͚̙̺̟͓͕͖ͦ̓ͭͬ́͝v͇̯̼̟̹̼̰̖͙͇̈̓͒͒͂ͪͪ͆ͩͯ̋̊́̓̅̓͆̕͢ẻͫͧ̂ͤ̽ͯ̇̊ͥͮ̉͘r̡̡̟̦̜̟̣̼̫̪̩̤͖͙̮̲͉̘̎̓̒̆͐ͪͫ͆̍̅̓̅ͫͦͯ̐̐͌͋ỳ̧̢̖͎͖̰̣̫͚͓̜̪̼̠ͯ͊͌ͪ̀ͧ̽̅ͤ̃͒͑ͨ̑͢!̤͓͕̠̯͉̣͙̙̤̜̙̳̯͎͈̺̬̙̪̩!ͥ͋ͧͮ͗̍ͮ͑”

 

 

Silence floods my mind, and I believe that the telepathy has been severed for the moment. Lucifer glares at me, then at Dark and Anti who look to him before going back to eating. Lucifer slowly goes back to eating, but keeps his eyes on us now. I look away from him and to the slaves around us, watching some of them try and itch at markings which are in a foreign language on their arms, and others seeming to twitch unusually, looking to be in agonizing pain. I remove my sight from them and look to the door, which has since re-chained itself closed.


	7. A fate worse than death?

Suddenly, I’m there again. The long, dark hallway—and I am still not alone. Mark and Sean are standing close by. They are alone, without being connected to Dark and Anti who are a half a mile away from us. What stands in the middle of us is the problem. A hellish mind-fuck of a creature, over 7 foot tall with huge, bloodied wings that have pieces of blackened crispy feathers falling off of them, a fat, long tail with a pointed end and huge horns on its head. Its eyes bloom with hatred and wrath.

I try to pull my eyes away from it as it turns around, showing its front. A large phallus like member protrudes from its body. The end of it has a large pitchforked spike on it. I cringe and shiver, thinking of how painful it must feel inside of someone. My thoughts of them intrigued the devil and he smirked inhumanly, widely and with a mouth full of sharp fangs. He truly was a monster, a fallen angel. Instead of staying on his human feet he falls into a four-footed walk.

His hands and feet all become similar, looking to be that of some sort of goats. His head disfigures and reforms into some disgusting mix of snake and goat. His tongue reaches out and lingers in the air as he heads for the three of us. His size begins to expand and his horns lengthen further. His eyes glow their pure red, the pupils pushed into a small line. Under the creature in the back, the penis has become three with large dangling balls dripping with a heavy amount of sweat. Two more heads come from the creature’s neck, one is that of what would be his devil form, and the other is a human-like one. All three of the heads grin insanely.

Mark pushes in front of me, gulping in fear but knows he has to try and protect me. Sean, on the other hand, ignores the oncoming fate and walks over to Anti and Dark.

‘There is nothing we can do for her, Mark. Come over here so you don’t blend.’

‘No! He must suffer the torture as well. He has elected to try and protect the pure one.’

On Lucifer’s back gurgles a bulbous growth before it opens, several thick, slimy tentacles flying out in a rush towards me but Mark opens his arms and is caught by them instead. I flinch, looking away before I feel the air stop moving and look back. Several of the tentacles have sharp claws on their tips and have ripped right through his arms, legs, and torso. I watch the blood spill out of the wounds. Mark lets out a gurgled cough, blood spitting out of his mouth in droplets. I hear the gag and blood lurch onto the floor then steady myself, inhaling and exhaling out before I move out from behind him and begin to pull the tentacles out of his body.

Half of them come out much easier than I can imagine, my back now turned to the beast. I go for the next one and it seems as if time freezes as I feel something slam into my back and rip through my stomach. The beast now towers over me and Mark, one of its nailed cocks through me. I look down my vision blurring and shaking. I stare at it then slowly look up to Mark who catches my eyes only momentarily before he is whipped away by the tentacles still in him. He slams into one of the invisible walls and coats it with blood. I grip for the cock that’s inside of me in a way that is not pleasurable at all.

Lucifer chuckles at me and it sounds so haunting and distorted. He removes the cock from my body then stomps a now lion-like foot beside me, causing the ground to shake and for me to lose my balance. I fall forward and clutch at the hole in my torso which is reforming due to some sort of light blue light. Lucifer’s laughter ends abruptly and I suddenly feel two tentacles pulling me backward and then pulling my legs apart close to breaking point, my hip bones threaten to break and I scream out in pain.

Anti and Dark cover Sean’s eyes as he places his hands over his ears to keep from hearing my screams, but they just echo in the large hallway. I grasp for the floor before I’m lifted off of it into the air. The beast grunts then uses one of its now, clawed human hands to rip my clothes from my body as it positions me to line up with its deadly cocks. Sean pushes the hands away then runs out before the beast and yells out for him to stop.

Lucifer lowers his heads and peers into Sean’s eyes, this causes a painful reaction and Sean’s eyes begin to bleed, bloodied tears dripping to the floor. His vision must go as he drops to the floor but now yells for Anti’s help. Anti has no choice but to help his host, even with Lucifer in the room, less he breaks the deal which was made long ago.

‘What do you desire, girl?’

Lucifer opens all of his mouths and roars out but is unable to speak in its current physical form.

‘Quickly!’

I am urged, and it comes to mind.

‘I desire power beyond that of a human! I want to make a deal!’

‘State your terms!’

There is speed in what is spoken.

‘No death shall come to me, Sean or Mark!’

‘I accept your terms, girl!’

A bright, bolstering and overwhelming shockwave of neon green wash over the entirety of the area and Lucifer drops my body to the ground. He morphs back down into his almost-human physical form before spinning around and looking to Anti – only disappearing when the shockwave of green and now neon light blue hits him. The shockwave touches all of us in rapid succession and we’re pushed from the nightmarish dreamscape. I, Sean and Mark all open our eyes in the real world and make a dash for the door before Lucifer wakes; Lucifer being paralyzed from the sudden spark. Anti and Dark spring forth in energetic lightning which breaks the chains apart. We immediately get out of there and run back to Mark’s house.


	8. Powerhouse

A wave of relief washes over us as Anti and Dark put up protection fields, for the moment they would have to shield the entire building from Wrath, who would be sent to do Lucifer’s dirty work. Using the rest of their demonic energy they hid the entire building but would become unconscious in this weak state and could no longer offer any guidance or further protection. Mark, Sean and I walked down into the basement and prepared for the worse. Everything was fully stocked, and there was even a bed down here, I figured inwardly this must have been an emergency room for hiding unmarked ones.

“Well, those two won’t be able to protect us any further unless we power them up again.”

“Power them up again?”

I looked at Sean, who sounded confused.

“Why did you protect me?”

“…It was the right thing to do.”

Mark looked at Sean then back to me.

“Amanda, we have to charge Dark’s powers.”

“…. I’m not going to have sex with you just for that reason.”

I gave him an annoyed glare.

“Wow, okay. Sheesh.”

Sean looked at me.

“Is it because I’m here?”

“N-no! Well… _kind of_ … I just… it’s wrong to do something like that in front of someone else without including them.”

“Without including them, huh?”

Mark walked over to Sean, closing in on him quickly before he pulled a hand up and placed it on his neck and cheek, thumb softly sliding against the bone before he placed his own lips to Sean’s. I watch them for a couple seconds before I walk over, moving in behind Sean, I lean in, wrap my arms around his stomach and kiss his neck. He lets out a soft gasp to my advances and wraps an arm up around the side of my head, pulling me in even closer. He softly breaks the kiss with Mark and leans into me, I oblige his movement and place my lips to his, kissing him gently. There is a soft and gentle need coming from his lingering kiss, and I keep him in it as Mark moves down on his body, undoing his belt buckle.

 

The sound of something hitting the floor startles Sean and he breaks the kiss abruptly as he looks back to Mark, watching him a second as he undoes his pants button and slides down the zipper. When Mark feels eyes on him he stands back up and begins undoing his own pants with one hand, using the other to reach back to me and touch my neck and cheek softly like he’d done with Sean previously. Sean turns and as he does so his pants begin to shuffle down, a small tinge of pink coming to his cheeks but he still presses into me and kisses me again. Mark shoves his own pants down and kicks them away with his shoes before he comes up behind Sean and slides both his hands up his shirt, gently touching his bare body.

Sean shivers a bit and moans into my mouth. I blush at hearing him moan and pull back just a little, looking behind him at Mark who eyes me then leans in and kisses his right earlobe. My mind reels gently at viewing such a thing and having these two right here and in front of me. Many years ago I would’ve never guessed I’d be here with two of my favorite YouTubers. However, my mental daydream is disrupted when Sean buries his lips against my neck and bites down. I gasp out then moan, closing my eyes as Mark reaches one hand to my arm, pulling me back against Sean fully.

Sean looks back at Mark a moment before he’s given a nod then starts to remove my shirt up over my head. I help him with it and watch as he undoes the snaps on the front of my bra. Once they’re completely unhooked he slowly removes each of the straps from my arms, allowing my large breasts to be freed. He begins to pull in towards them but is paused when Mark pulls his shirt up and off of him from behind. His lithe yet muscular body is shown to me now and I flush further but hear a soft demonic purring from the inside of my head that urges me to reach out and touch him. I give in easily, reaching a hand out and placing it over his heart.

In return, Sean places his hand over mine before he comes in close to me and catches my lips with his own. His kiss is much more feverish than previously and Mark takes a note of this, dropping down and tugging at his boxers, freeing his erecting cock. Sean isn’t exactly bear hairy, but he has dark hairs on his chest, legs and genitals. Mark grips the base of his cock and gives a short stroke before he stands himself back up and takes his own shirt off up over his own head. My eyes are closed so all I feel is the movement of clothing in the air and hands gripping to my breasts. Mark then walks behind me, kneels on one knee and wraps his arms around my hips, beginning to undo my pants’ button and zipper.

 

Sean presses his hips in towards me and hits Mark’s hands which stop as their touched, reaching out and gripping the fleshy member and stroking it softly. Sean groans out, breaking the kiss again and looking down at the hands fondling his cock and now, balls. Mark looks up at him from behind me then stops again, finishing unzipping my pants before he stands and pushes them all the way down. I turn a little and look at him before he strips himself of his last remaining clothing article. He comes up behind me and pushes his own boner against the top of my butt. Both of them are taller than me, but only by a few inches.

They both get as close as they can to me then attack my neck in unison, placing kisses, sucking and biting. They each then take one of my hands and place them on their members, which I grip and stroke softly. Their hands are then all over me, one of each of their hands are on my breasts while Sean’s free one rubs at my clit through my boxers and Mark grips my ass. I pant out, getting just as turned on as the both of them before Mark has enough of waiting and grips my boxers hems, pulling them down then pushing me forward against Sean, bending me over a bit. Mark brings two of his probing fingers to my opening and sticks them in, my body giving no resistance to how wet it is.

He proceeds to finger me while bending me over a little bit more, my head comes in contact with Sean’s cock and I give the head a lick. He quickly looks down at me and places a hand on the back of my head, urging me gently to do more.  I look up at him a second then lick around the tip before taking it in my mouth. He moans out softly and looks back to Mark, who pulls his fingers out of my wet hole and tries to line up his cock with my entrance. Sean taps me on the head when Mark shakes his head a bit.

“Come on, over to the bed.”

Mark invites as he walks over to it and takes a sit down. Sean pulls from me and follows as I stand normally then follow him. Mark invites me in front of him with a head nod. I follow his direction and start to sit but he reaches out and pushes me into a bend over but then slides his hand up my front to tell me to stay upwards and not actually bent over, knowing how bad it can be on the back. He then pulls me back as he changes from an Indian style set to a kneel on his knees and places the head of his cock at my entrance. Sean watches curiously for only a second before he comes forward and kisses me deeply again, his cock brushing against the front of my stomach, which was a little pudgy.

Just as I get into the kiss, Mark plunges into me. His member twitches and pulses inside of me but is then pushed to the back area slightly before I feel Sean trying to press his own into me. I gasp out and shiver as Mark gives a grunt of displeasure.

“Lube, Sean. Get the lube first.”

“Oh-oh ya’ right, I almos’ forgot.”

Sean moves back on the bed and opens a dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube. He moves back behind me then opens the bottle and squirts some on his own member before he squirts a little in his hand and reaches down to my entrance and Mark’s cock, stroking the area with it. He closes the bottle and sets it down as Mark grinds his hips up into mine in want, only pausing when Sean closes in again and grips the base of his member, placing the tip at my entrance again. He slowly begins the tight penetration inward, it’s much easier with the lubrication. My body feels ** _full_** as they both go in at the same time, balls lightly swaying as they begin to fuck me.

I gasp and moan as they both keep kneeling and fuck me. Sean lifts my legs onto his shoulders so I’m more spread and Mark moves a bit closer. The two of them restart their rhythm now that I’m lifted off the mattress. I awkwardly place my palms on the bed before they both perk a brow at each other than change the position again. Mark pulls me back and lays down with my ass against him, member still nestled warmly inside me. Sean moves forward and keeps his kneel as he leans me back a little against Mark and reenters me. His thrusts begin the movements and Mark grinds his hips against me once more. I wrap my arms around Sean to stay level.

The room begins to heat up and our breathing begins to fasten. Pleasure filled moans escape our lips. I cannot keep myself from feeling both of them as Mark sits up behind me and wraps his arms up my body, placing soft kisses on my back and sides. Sean frenches me for several minutes then pulls away, leaning towards Mark. Somehow the two of them get close enough and kiss, deeply and passionately. I feel sparks from Anti and Dark’s energies nip at my body. I gasp when both of them begin to rhythmically pick up speed inside of me. As their cocks rub together I can feel them swell.

My body threatens me to release and I am the first to orgasm, my walls clamping tightly on them both at the same time and making them both cum inside of me. I pull away a bit and try to catch my breath but instead am mounted again, from behind this time. Sean thrusts his cock back into me as Mark mounts him, grabbing the lube and a condom, placing the condom on and lubing up a little before he begins to penetrate him anally. Sean moans out in a tension of pain and pleasure and Mark asks him if he’s okay. Sean nods back at him then begins to thrust into me again. Mark follows his movement and pulls out when he does then rocks his hips forward and slips further into his asshole.

I moan out in ecstasy and pull Sean down into an embrace, Mark keeps his grip on Sean's hips, moving in a bit more so Sean can be against me. I run my fingers through his short hair, eyes open and curiously watching everything from Mark fucking him to him letting out soft moans and murmurs of pleasure. I smile slithered onto my lips as Sean seemed to melt with each thrust Mark made into him, soon curling to my body and only thrusting when he did. It was clear Sean lacked the stamina to brace against Mark’s strength against him. I pulled his chin up a little, kissing his lips softly. His short face hairs brushed against my skin and tickled and I could smell all of our sweat beginning to mix.

The smell was not as unpleasant as you’d think it would be, it was actually sort of sweet. A noise hitched in my throat when Mark began to pick up his pace, causing Sean to thrust the full length of his cock into me. My eyes slammed shut as he hit that spot inside of my body. My hands trembled as they clung to his back, fingers beginning to dig their nails in, leaving tiny marks against the skin. Sean gasped, feeling my fingernails trail down his back before Mark smirked and leaned his head down, taking his open mouth over his neck and then shutting it, sucking and pressing his teeth in, creating a hickey. The feeling of all of this was so different.

The sex we were having wasn’t… rough, anymore; but, passionate and Mark’s hands slid up Sean’s front, just touching him without pain. I slowly pulled mine from around Sean’s neck and caressed him in the front as well, sliding my hands over Mark’s then thumbs over Sean’s nipples. His breath hitched like mine had as he felt this and I felt his cock twitch inside of my body even through the slowing, rhythmic thrusts. I felt my body slowly beginning to build up to another orgasm, but it felt so much heavier than before. A moan slipped from my lips as I opened my eyes, seeing Mark staring down at me now. He gave a soft smile seeing mine open.

Sean’s eyes studied me before he leaned back in again, kissing my neck and collar bone then sucking and creating a new mark. Moving one hand from Sean’s chest, I raise it further and smile back at Mark as he catches it with his own, latching fingers with mine. Passion drowns us all up, and it feels almost of magical. My body soon threatens another release but pauses and builds, even more, I am getting so close to a climax. My moans tell both of their ears that I’m getting close again. Sean lets out a breathless chuckle into my ear before he licks the lobe then kisses my cheek, and back down to my neck again. Mark nuzzles into the back of Sean’s head, holding him slightly with my hand pressed tight against his chest.

“Sean… I’m close…”

Mark whispers into his ear then kisses his cheek. Sean moans softly then replies to him,

“I’m almos’ t’ere.”

His accent bubbles through due to his own weakness before he pulls himself up a bit and off of me some, leaning back into Mark who unwinds his hand from me and wraps his arms around him. The two of them kiss as they start thrusting harder. I watch them then pull my head away, closing my eyes.

“Don’ look now,”

I hear spoken softly from Sean after they apparently break the kiss,

“But I think we’ got our self a hider.”

Mark gives a soft chuckle in response before I feel Sean’s hands against my pudgy stomach. They softly rub and I turn my head back, biting my own lip. The two of them grin down at me before they kiss again and softly moan my name out in each other’s breaths. I gasp and moan, covering my face before I feel the climax gripping me. It washes over me like white, hot light and I cum. When I clamp around Sean I feel him break from Mark and thrust hard and fast into me. Mark follows his movements, giving one last full throttle romp. Mark groans out, cumming inside of the condom on his member as Sean bursts inside of me.

I begin to go numb, feeling everything tingle as my eyes close and then the feeling of Sean and Mark pulling out of me and him and then off of me. A moment later I am surrounded by them both, Mark to my right and Sean to my left. Cum drips from me even as they cuddle into me. I turn so my back is to Sean, and my front is to Mark. They both smile at each other and at me before we all fall into an embraced rest.


	9. Pleasantries

Mark wakes before both me and Sean and gets up from me, covering me and him up as I turn in my sleep to face Sean. He cuddles close to me and Mark grabs his clothing from the floor after throwing away the condom hanging off his soft member. He puts his boxers and shirt on then goes over to a computer, turning it on and going onto the onion’s version of twitter. He watches words calmly flick up the screen. Most of it is from hidden unmarker’s who are growling nonsense. He finds one that is sensible and replies to it and starts a conversation with them.

I breathe out softly, stirring as I feel nothing behind me anymore. Sean mumbles something in his sleep and I’m drawn back to reality fully. I start to lean up but am gently touched by Sean on the arm as he groggily looks to me. I smile down at him then cuddle up again, kissing his cheek. He returns the kiss with one of his own, straight to the tip of my nose. I let out a soft giggle and Mark hears it, turning around in his wheeled chair. I and Sean both look to Mark then disappear under the blankets. We hear footsteps then suddenly the blanket gets flown upwards from us and we both shiver.

I make a mischievous face at Mark then cling to Sean, who clings back.

“Come on you two, we slept half a day away.”

“No way!”

Sean sticks his tongue out at Mark then nuzzles me. I blink at him before Mark removes his shirt again and crawls back onto the bed, coming up behind Sean this time and resetting the blanket down on us.

“Fine, but don’t fall back asleep.”

“…hey, Mark… I have a question.”

“What is it, Amanda?”

“Why hasn’t my soul fully blackened?”

‘I can answer that better than he can.’

“Dark?”

‘Yes, I’m awake again. Did you miss me?’

“… not particularly.”

‘Oh? That’s too bad…’

‘Just tell the girl why her soul hasn’t been fully tainted, Dark—stop messing around,’ Anti adds his own words quietly.

‘Something is keeping your soul from blacking out.’

“Call it a glimmer of hope.”

“… then there’s a chance that I can save who remains?”

Mark sits up behind Sean and Sean pulls himself up as well, they both look at me questionably. I drop my eyes.

“Sorry, that was probably stupid.”

“I don’t think me or Sean can be saved.”

‘We wouldn’t tell you if you could be anyways.’

‘As for saving who remains… good luck.’

“Figures,” I pull my eyes back up and cross my arms, sighing, “What should we do now?”

“I’ve found another unmarked on twizzler.”

“Where are they?”

“I’m not sure,” Mark responds, pulling himself up from the bed and walking over to the swerving chair.

I start to get up then remember I’m naked and Sean’s beside me. I frown a bit.

“Sean… could you maybe—“

“Oh. Oh ya’. Jus’ gimmie a second.”

He ignores the fact that he himself is still naked and gets up, going to get his own clothes. I feel my own face go red with embarrassment, unable to take my eyes off of his backside.

‘You’re awful dangerously attracted to that pale freak. What would Mark think if he saw you and him making out alone?’

‘How can you even talk to me anymore?’

‘Your minds open by a connection. Some of your soul was tainted by me. Don’t worry, though, Sean and Mark can’t hear me right now. Just you.’

‘And me. Dark, are you going to try something against me?’

‘I would never do that! What makes you think I’d betray another demon?’

‘… Is that sarcasm? You’ve let the humans touch you too much.’

‘Yeah, sure whatever. At least I’m not attached to a scrawny pale, dead potato.’

‘I’d rather be attached to him then a gross muscular mutation.’

My expression becomes that of annoyance, eyes narrowing and lips pursing a line. Sean and Mark pay me no mind as I force myself up off the bed and go over to my clothes. I throw on my boxers, bra, and shirt then head for the upstairs section of the building, the two continuing their argument in my head.

‘Ugh!’

They’ve gotten to the point where they’re at each other’s throats now instead of making fun of Mark and Sean.

‘My dick could break your throat hole!’

‘Who needs such human commodities?’

‘What are you saying? You have one too!’

‘And it is mostly unused.’

‘Mostly.’

‘I don’t fuck humans,’ Anti hisses in annoyance.

‘Because you could never satisfy one.’

‘Dark. I would prefer not to taint my flesh with that of humans’ sour juices.’

‘I keep forgetting you’re not a Bajang Incubus like I am. No wonder you don’t have class.’

‘Except you forget Alp Demon’s like myself have no need to degrade themselves.’

The two continue even further as I begin to try and tune them out, creating a suction and fuzzy noise in my ears. Ringing soon follows before I can’t hear either of them anymore. I step into the bathroom, close the door and get undressed again. After, I walk to the mirror and slide my fingers over the hickeys and bite marks on my neck. I hiss in pain for a second, one of the marks just newly scabbed over. I shiver at the feeling then go to the shower, turning on the water and adjusting its temperature.

What happened next was fated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be three different endings. You may either read all three, restart the fiction over again after doing one or end it how you feel and choose which one of the three. 10.1. is the best ending you can get. 10.2. is the worst ending you can get. 10.3 is the more "normlish"/middle ending you can get.
> 
> I myself will not say which is the "true" ending because I thought of all three.


	10. 10.1. --  Hope

I felt a sudden change in the room temperature, and then a warm touch on my bare shoulder. I turned only a little, catching a glimpse of what seemed to be white wings being put away.

“Hello, child. My name is Emmanuriel, and I am a Power Virtue of God. I have come to help you.”

The creature before me appeared just as human as I did and I blushed, feeling embarrassed to be so naked in front of it. I quickly wrapped one arm around my breast and cupped my lower private. The Power, however did not flinch nor bat an eye at my attempt, only came closer and wrapped its arms around me.

“I know what thine seeketh,” they whispered softly into my ear.

“…I want to save them… I want to help the unmarked and those who are left in this world… I want to banish Lucifer… back…”

My voice cut out on me as I began to cry, latching on to the immortal before me. Its wings now extended out of its back and wrapped around me.

“I shalt let you make use of mine powers.”

The water that I had been adjusting now sprayed out of the showerhead. Blue trickles of light mixed with yellow ones quieted my mind into silence, my eyes sliding closed from the relaxing vibes. My mouth opened and I breathed out quietly, listening to just the sounds of the water hitting around me. I felt the Virtue move away slowly from my front, but the wings remained, seeming to latch to my back. There was a searing hot pain before I felt the room’s temperature stabilize.

When I opened my eyes, the creature that had once stood before me was gone and the showerhead no longer sprayed water from it. All that remained of them was several beautiful, white grace-filled feathers on the tub’s floor. They mixed with what water stayed there, slowly turning into it themselves. The water glowed, lines of light blue and bright gold swam even as I sat myself down, trying to figure out what had just happened. It was then I noticed that the tub was plugged up with a white rag. I went to remove it before I looked back at the water then took a cup and scooped some of it up then poured it over me.

It felt minty as it touched my skin, and rushed over my wounds. The wounds would heat up when touched by the estranged liquid. An almost orgasmic feeling rushed over me and I dropped the cup, and touched one of the now healed, wounds. No pain accompanied my press to it, only numbness. I sighed a bit, my head completely cleared and relaxation taking over me again. My eyes closed once more, and I laid down in the tub. Due to the relaxation and healing of the waters I fell into a light slumber, not feeling the binding going on in my back, between my shoulders.


	11. 11.1 -- Pure

I awoke after several hours, the water, however, was no longer glowing- but was still warm, seeming to _oddly_ , keep its temperature. Pulling up from the tub, I found no resistance from my body and no painful cramping. I stretched and yawned then unplugged the tub and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself. I began to head out of the bathroom but paused, having caught sight of myself in the mirror. I turned and walked up to it, rubbing at my completely healed neck. I thought it was odd, to myself before I left the room, heading to Mark’s bedroom. When I entered, Sean looked to me, having been in the process of undressing for a shower himself.

“Crap! Sorry!”

I quickly covered my eyes and turned away. Sean no longer felt as embarrassed, having been with me previously—he moves from where he’s standing, just in boxer shorts and hugs me.

“You are fine, Amanda.”

Something pushes him off of me before he gets his arms around me. A bolt of golden yellow and light blue shocks him backwards, onto the bed, and unconscious. I gasp and rush to him, ignoring the fall of my towel. As I near him, some sort of energy keeps me away. I try to push myself closer but feel something unravel from my back. It draws my attention and I look back, eyes going wide and mouth dropping. Small, light blue wings stretch from my back; they are fluffy, and almost child-like. In the back of my mind I hear something whisper to me, ‘If thou do good, they shall grow,’ and, ‘Be brave, tiny soldier, and you will come home too.’

A flurry of energy, that I can now see is blasted at me as Sean sits straight up. His eyes glow brightly with angry neon green shades. Anti has clearly taken over him by force and is not happy with me.

“How dare-… what? What are those?”

He is baffled to see the wings on my back for a moment before he frowns and furrows his brows. Mark comes into the room, having heard Sean hit the bed previously, but is stopped several inches from me. He lets out a loud hiss, eyes going pure black and teeth sharpening. I turn and look from Anti to now, Dark. They both seem to becoming agitated from my new state.

“Where did you get those stupid wings silly girl!?”

“I’ll rip them right off your back and choke you with them!”

“Make her gag on them, Anti!”

Anti shifts on the bed then rushes for me. He’s blasted back by the same yellow-blue light that kicked Sean away from me.

“How did you do that!?”

The darkness in Dark’s eyes begin to disappear, slowly recoiling into the pupil in their centers. Mark forces Dark back and stares at me in confusion. Anti, and Sean are both now mentally unconscious on the bed. I shiver as I notice the cold air and my wings hunch together against me. Mark still looks astounded, unable to say anything, however, he does close his mouth.

“… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt Sean. My body just…”

“What happened, Amanda?”

Mark is finally able to speak out after I try to explain myself.

“Tr-try to come close to me. Slowly.”

Mark nods once then begins to try and walk closer. He flinches when a small bolt of light shocks passed his cheek, leaving a thin cut on the first couple layers of skin close to it before he steps back away.

“I can’t.”

“… I’m untouchable…”

Suddenly a loud knocking comes from the front door before it’s kicked in. The door flies through the hallway and Mark narrowly dodges out of the way into the bathroom. Dark hisses within him. Two inhuman imps and a strong looking man appear as the door gets stuck in the guest bedroom.

“I smell something pure here. Where are they? Find them you worthless imps.”

The man kicks one of the imps forward which flutters in the sky, making small angry noises before it flies for the bedroom where I stand. It looks at me then points in the room. The muscular human man begins to sing as he walks.

“I thought of angels choking on their halos. Get them drunk on rose water. See how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth and clip their tiny wings~”

My eyes widened a bit, listening to the song.

“Anything you say, can and will be held against you! So only say my name, it will be held against you!”

At this point his feet hit the threshold of Mark’s bedroom door. Mark looked up from his laying position of the floor in the bathroom. The man quickly looked to him first before he stepped in front of me, only inches away. A disgusting, and monstrous smirk spread a crossed his face. I frowned, trying to make myself smaller in the room; but something inside of me, be it intuition or angels whisper told me that this person before me was not as human as they seemed.

“Well, well. Looks like we got someone special here. She must be the last Nephilim. Now, how did your power just appear out of nowhere on Satan’s map little girl?”

This man towered over me and it was terrifying. He had to duck as he got closer to me, stepping into the room. My aura tried to bite at him, but his skin healed so rapidly it wasn’t able to keep up.

“Wh-who are you,” I demanded quietly.

“What was that? Speak up Halfling!”

“Who are you,” I rose my voice and was surprised at my own strength.

“I am the demon known as Wrath.”

His eyes changed wildly, shapeshifting from lion’s, wolves, and many other predatory animals before they settled as snakes. My stomach churned as his aura began to penetrate mine. I knew then I was not strong enough to take on this beast yet. He let out a bellowed chuckle at seeing how my aura was inferior before he leaned down and hovered his head over mine, allowing a slimy, pitch-forked snake tongue out to smell me. I turned partially away at his movements before he was tackled from behind by Mark, claw marks showing on Wrath’s skin momentarily. A black like sludge quickly covered the wounds as he turned around and looked at him, growling out.

“Keep your vessel away from me or I’ll tear it apart, Dark!”

“He can’t do anything against my own will, Wrath. And you’d do best to leave the girl alone! She’s with us!”

“What are you talking about, mortal? This girl is purified. You can’t even get close to her without losing half your demons powers!”

“Mark is right, Wrath. Amanda’s with us. I don’t care if she’s sapping our power,” added Sean, waking up with a headache.

“You two defend the girl who can rip your tainted souls apart? How funny. Lucifer will love to hear about this!”

“Lucifer won’t hear anything!”

I yell out, my voice giving off a shockwave of power which threatens Wrath’s stance and pushes him back slightly—also getting his attention. He looks back to me with annoyance and begins to reach towards me with now mutated, tar dripping hand. My wings open again, growing a little bit in size. I reach my own hand out, making my aura’s zone larger. Spreading my fingers midair, shockwaves of light blues and golden yellows pulse outwards. I feel a being drop down behind me, it’s the Power Virtue again. It stretches its arm outwards with mine and guides me to keep fighting. Its wings overshadow mine and it lets out a holy screech through a hole that appears right in the middle of its face.

Mark groans out in pain and slams his hands over his ears. Sean follows suit, twitching on the bed. Wrath lets out a terrifying roar towards the screech and tries to hold its position on the floor before it opens its huge, mutilated wings and breaks out through the roof of the house. It flies a short distance away before its body begins to melt sideways. I begin to feel woozy when this happens, the screech becoming deafening. I am caught before I pass out, in the creature’s arms and it lies me on the bed beside Sean before disappearing.


	12. 12.1 - Protégé Moi

When I awaken it is the middle of the day, and Sean still lays unconscious. I look over at him and start to reach out but then remember what happened last time and flinch back. I frown then close my eyes and try and touch him again. Nothing creates a barrier this time and I place my hand on his cheek. He stirs from this, opening his beautiful blue eyes. I smile at him then roll myself over him. He stares up at me, looking rather weak. I lean down and place my lips on his, completely forgetting about Mark. Tiny bits of mixed colors swarm into his mouth from me. He pushes me back and suddenly vomits up bright green slime off the bed.

I watch him eerily then slowly back away and get off the bed, remembering Mark again. I go over to him and take a knee beside him, placing a hand on his forehead. He’s breathing shallowly. I give a soft sigh and remove his hands from his ears, there’s blood. I grab the washrag that had been in the drain of the tub and put some water on it then begin to wipe the blood off. His dark brown eyes open slowly, it’s clear he is just as weak as, or perhaps weaker than Sean.

“I think I know how to make you better,” I whisper to him quietly.

His eyes are shifty, perhaps his vision is blurred.

“How,” he asks breathlessly.

I don’t respond, I just lean down and pull him up against me then kiss his lips. The same thing happens, colors shoot into his mouth and he pushes off of me and vomits up bright red and black slime. I pull him back close and place a hand on the back of his head and neck, urging him to get as much as he can out of his system. It seems to come endlessly until he coughs then leans against me.

“I feel a little better…,” he confirms.

Sean coughs hard in the room a crossed from us before I hear the mattress’s cover crinkle and the sound of soft footsteps. He walks in and plops beside me, leaning against me as well.

“The pain has stopped, and I can’t hear Anti.”

“I think he got his ass knocked out by Amanda’s aura. Dark isn’t talking either… What was that thing that was behind you?”

“It called itself a Power Virtue.”

“Wha’s that,” Sean asks confusedly.

“I have an idea… but I’m not sure,” I whisper back, my wings trying to stretch out towards both boys sides but unable to fully reach.

“It gave you those wings, didn’t it?”

“I think it did.”

“… Amanda… maybe… yer our last hope.”

I fought the urge to take pride from within myself but couldn’t help cracking a smile, feeling happy to be of use and able to protect now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete.


	13. CHAPTER 10.2 - Bro/ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is the second chapter 10, which is the "worst ending you can get" timeline. I suggest rereading chapter 1 - 9 and jumping to this part via the chapter selection choice. Thank you for reading.

The water fought me for temperature shift, becoming ice cold before making gurgling noises and spitting out a red substance. The shower suddenly flicked on, Dark chuckling in my head. I screamed as I was coated with small pieces of flesh and runny blood. I quickly jumped out of the blood shower and shivered coldly. Sean must’ve heard because I heard footsteps come quickly up the stairs from the basement and towards where I was. The door flew open and Sean’s eyes went wide when he saw me.

He only paused for those few seconds before he grabbed a dark colored towel and rapped me in it. I shivered and pushed against him once wrapped up. He used a washrag, which he got regular water from the sink with and began to wipe my face and hair off with. Warmth slowly engulfed me again but I was shaken from what had previously happened. Tears came to my eyes and I began to cry on Sean’s shoulder.

Seeing how shaken I was he pulls me into the guest bedroom and sets me down, pulling me close to him as he sits beside me.

“Shhhh…,” he whispers to me, “it’s okay, I’m here.”

“Thank you, Sean,” I say softly in reply then lean my head on his shoulder.

He places a kiss to my forehead which makes me look up to him before I witness his eyes shockwave neon green momentarily. Dark has left my mind, just like he did my body, but Anti was just as devious- if not more so. A luring greed coats Sean’s eyes and he leans his head down to mine, kissing me. I feel the greed pull me in and I am coerced to reply with a kiss of my own. One of his hands slide on my bare shoulder and to the side of my neck then grip lightly. I feel his fingernails grow out and poke sharply at my skin. Our eyes go closed, both mine and Sean’s as he pulls me back on the bed.

He lays under me now and everything is dark to us both as he pulls me onto him, continuing the kiss that had started previously. The taste of the kiss is slightly minty, and cold- like kissing a snowflake. His tongue enters his mouth, and the taste strengthens. The darkness twists in mind, and begins to show green outlines of screaming humans. Weapons of all sorts jab and stab into their bodies, hot red blood spills everywhere. The taste of the kiss turns sour- like a warhead. I break the kiss, but am unable to open my eyes yet.

The nightmares infect me further; I see Mark standing full blown color in a desert of pitch black sand. I, and Sean appear to his sides, holding guns to his head. A soft upwards wind movement is felt yet when my eyes finally do open, the world is dark to me even further. In my mind, I and Sean blow Mark’s brains out, the bullets going all the way through and hitting each of us as well yet they go through us and only make a hole. Green sludge fills the holes before my sight returns. Sean opens his own eyes and looks deeply into mine.

He rolls so he’s over me and takes the towel from me. I make no fight to keep it before he leans down and bites the less marked up side of my neck. A pain unlike that of the bite emerges from the new wound, it burns and closes it as his saliva trails from his mouth lightly in air. Sean’s bare chest rubs against mine but this isn’t what makes me cry out. There’s a twinge of pain in my pussy as he suddenly enters me, having only pushed the boxers he was wearing slightly down. Something slimy comes out of his member and dives into me.

Sean’s eyes glow green as the pupils dilate and take over his entire eyeball. Two small neon green pupils emerge in the center after.

“I know how to do what Dark couldn’t,” Anti whispers into my ear in his demonic tone, “I am the one who knows how to truly taint a soul; and in doing so… I’ll also put a little damper on this relationship you have going.”

Monstrously Anti bites onto my ear then pulls a little bit away and licks it, quickly healing the wound. I feel a sickness building in my lower stomach and try to pull away but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. Now he begins to pull Sean’s length out of me and rush it back in.

“I don’t like inseminating disgusting humans, but since you’re so lustful this is the only way to really break you a part. From… the inside out.”

I begin to cough, pulling my eyes away from Anti. Something worms around inside of me and I feel it plunge deeper. It coils up into my uterus, and the feeling disappears. A new pain overtakes me when Anti briskly places both his hands on my stomach. I groan out from it and try to get away again before he places the hands on my head. A searing, ice cold sensation pours into my head and hits my mind. My vision dampens and my memory of what Anti has done is lost.

When my brain is free to continue its thinking, Sean is back to kissing me and I am kissing him back just as feverishly. He uses his hips and thrusts into me, slowly. He runs one of his hands’ fingers through my hair, and uses the opposite one of massage my left breast. I wrap my arms around him and move my body with his. My heartbeat quickens, and I am so blind to my lust and love of Sean I don’t know that the door of the room is still standing wide open. My fingers grip for Sean’s back then trail down, and pull his ass against me.

I grind against the thrust and moan out softly. My eyes go back closed as his tongue enters my mouth, warm and alive. I french him right back, sliding my tongue around his. He groans into our kiss then wraps the arm that had had its hand on my breast previously, around me, pulling me up against him a bit. His thrusts pick up speed and a wave of Anti’s energy runs through us both at the same time. His thrusts become even faster and I feel him coming. I moan out loudly, so in the moment until something hits the floor where the door is.

Startled, Sean and I turn our heads to the door. Mark is standing there, it’s clear he’s upset. Sparks of Dark’s demonic energy touches both of mine and Sean’s skin, creating small burn marks. On the floor under his right hand is a broken bottle of goldschlager. Sean looks to me, pulling out of me and trying to get up, half tripping.

“Mark, I-I can explain!”

“Oh, **_really_**?! Well then you better get to it, McLoughlin!”

I winced at how loud Mark was being before I pulled a blanket to myself, trying to cover up. Mark just glared at me then looked back to Sean.

“Both of you, actually!”

“Well you see- wha-what happened was-“

“Don’t even try to explain, Sean. I don’t think Mark is actually asking for the truth.”

“Smart call, because I can see what’s going on here!”

He motions to both of us with one hand.

“And what was that before, Amanda? About not including people?!”

I tried to make myself smaller as I flinched again from his yell towards me.

“I- I’m sorry,” I began to stammer.

“No. You’re not! Dark really is right. You just want to fuck everyone. You’re just as much of a sinner as the rest of us, if not more!”

“Now wait jus’ a second tere’, Mark! That’s not fai-“

“You shut your damn mouth too, Sean! You’re just as guilty as she is! As a matter of fact, I don’t want to look at you two for the rest of the day. I’m going back downstairs. Do. Not. Bother me!”

Mark huffs away from the both of us, not even bothering to clean up the broken glass and spilled alcohol. Sean looks at me and sighs then gets back on the bed and crawls to my side. It’s clear he’s upset now too and I pull him to lay his head on my chest. I frown down at him.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault. Somethin’ came over me,” he looks up at me then puts his head back down again.

I run my right hands’ fingers through his hair softly and stare at the ceiling. Tears pearl at the sides of my eyes then softly drop, creating trails. I bite the side of my lip and hold back the feelings that’re bubbling up.

“I- … I’ve hurt him… haven’t I?”

“… we both did, Ama- are you cryin’?”

Sean pulls himself up and moves a hand up, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

“Hey, we’re both in this.”

“I know,” I reply, turning a bit and trying to hide my face, “but this is too much…”

“Amanda… he’ll get over it, I’m sure. I’m certain he loves us both still.”

I push the further urge to cry harder back and pull myself up to Sean’s height and lean my head to his shoulder.

“I never wanted to hurt him.”

“Come on. Let’s get up and go out to the living room atleast… alright? We’ll just fall asleep in here.”

Agreeing, I nod and start to get up from the bed. Sean follows my advances and we both go into Mark’s bedroom, get dressed into new clothes then go to the living room. Somehow, through all the corruption and building turmoil the electric still works in this house- and furthermore, the TV still has show’s going on. Sean sits at one end of the couch and I force myself to the other. We sit there and watch some sort of horror story show.


	14. Chapter 11.2 - Tainted

The next day, I awake on the couch with Mark staring down at me.

“Where’s Sean?”

“What,” I question groggily in confusion.

“Where. Is. Sean?”

“I don’t know…”

I’m suddenly lifted by my collar and pushed onto a wall.

“I wasn’t asking you. Anti, where is Sean?”

‘Why, dead, of course! After what happened yesterday, that should be no surprise! Ha ha ha ha ha!’

The creature spat mindless laughter towards Mark mentally.

“You’re lying!”

‘But I’m not! Go look in the extra bedroom! Hehehehehehe!’

Both Mark and I stare each other straight in the face before he drops me and we rush towards the guest bedroom. We are both baffled by what we see. Sean hangs from the ceiling by a dull rope. His neck is twisted from the strain. Mark takes a step back, fear covering his face- and then—I wake up. I sit up straight from the couch but pause when I feel someone shift, turning over in my lap. It’s Sean, I let out a sigh of relief. However, Mark comes rushing up the stairs and quickly looks to us, it’s clear he’s in the same panic I am.

“Is he-?!”

Mark’s voice calls out before he comes over and kneels beside the couch.

“He’s alive, Mark. Then you had the same nightmare?”

“You were both dead in mine. Hanging...”

“From the ceiling,” I spoke with him.

“Christ. You’re having nightmares now too?”

“Yes…”

My lips purse but I look down to Sean, who is still sleeping. Mark seems to no longer be upset with us, but worried. He stays knelt down and reaches up to me, there’s fear in his eyes and I reassure him.

“We’re both still here, Mark.”

“Good. You’re not allowed to leave me. Neither of you.”

His eyes drop to Sean and he removes his hand from midair where he had been reaching out to me and places it on Sean’s head, touching his soft hair. Sean stirs from his sleep, looking up at Mark through vision blurred. Something immediately strikes Mark as somethings wrong with him.

“Sean, are you okay?”

“I don’t know… I can barely see. My visions all blurry.”

‘Looks like I accidentally took too much life from my host. Well, too bad. Seems he’s dying now.’

‘WHAT THE FUCK, ANTI!?’

I hear Anti speak, but Mark and Dark do not- it seems as if Anti prefers it that way anyways.

‘Well, at least I have you.’

My gut sinks but I refrain from telling Mark right now, not knowing how he’ll react.

“Mark,” I get his attention by speaking his name aloud, “did you figure out where that person was located?”

“I did. But they’re pretty far away. The only way to get there would be by-“

“I’ll take your car.”

I pull up from Sean, off of the couch gently and allow his head to softly hit the cushion before I head for the kitchen. Mark starts to go after me but is pulled back by Sean’s hand grabbing his shirt. He looks to him, then to me as I grab keys and head downstairs before he looks back at Sean, pulls himself up onto the couch and holds his head in his lap now. I go to Mark’s computer and look at the conversation; I see where the person is located- Ohio. After getting the GPS and grabbing the spare phone that was lying around, I go back upstairs and head for Mark’s car.

“Come back safe,” I hear called out after me before I shut the door fully.

My lips go straight and I feel a tug at my heart to stay, knowing that Sean could potentially _really_ be dying. I grip Mark’s keys tightly, and turn away, giving them time together as I get into the car. I put the keys in the ignition, turn them and head off, allowing my phone to GPS me in the right direction. I am suddenly stopped when my phone rings. I hit the button and place it up to my ear, getting off the main road for a moment.

“…Sean wants us to go with you. Come back, Amanda. We’ll all go. It’s not safe to separate Anti’s powers.”

I sigh a little, “Alright… can Sean walk?”

“Barely, but I’ll get him there. I want you to watch over him in the backseat, he’s looking rather pale and he isn’t telling me anything.”

Anti was right, just as I feared. I make the nearest U-turn and head back. When I pull in the drive, Mark is carrying Sean in his arms. He takes him to the back seat and lays him down. I hop out of the front seat and go back with Sean, he pulls himself up and rests his head on my shoulder. I look at him, wishing now that he’d never had met me, and I – _him_. It would be so much easier if I didn’t feel the emotions rising up, emotions I would have to hide until his actual passing. Mark gets in the front after having heard me shut the car door and shuts his own, restarting the ignition and following the coordinates on my phone.

Heading down the road, it begins to rain again, but the rain is a dull rust reddish color and seems heavier than it should actually be. Mark turns on the windshield wipers and they do enough work so that he can see. It would take around 32 hours for us to get there, and I had a nagging feeling Sean was not going to be able to make it the full trip. I stared down at him, holding him close with one arm wrapped around him. His mannerisms and movements were so weak, you’d barely be able to tell this was the same guy from many years ago now.

‘Anti… I can feel you moving your powers more into me… you’re killing him faster, please stop.’

‘As usual, I will never understand humans. Look, Sean is deteriorating. His soul can’t even withhold me anymore. He might actually live **_longer_** if I leave.’

‘So your host _is_ dying, Anti?’

‘……’

There’s a brisk silence before Dark speaks again.

‘You did something Alp’s don’t do, didn’t you? Something… physical.’

‘Shush your mouth, Dark. I’ll have you speaking no nonsense.’

Dark says nothing more, allowing Anti and I our conversation alone once again.

‘Anti… can’t I save him? Can’t _you_ save him?’

‘Saving humans is not my job, and while it was nice to have such a compatible host, Sean’s soul is as black as a smokehouse—utterly tainted, and I have you to thank, for sealing the last sin.’

My eyes widen for a split second before I look to Mark in front in the mirror, luckily he does not catch my gaze. I remove my eyes and look back to Sean. I can tell he’s trying to look at me, but his eyes are a bit twitchy from not being able to see straight.


	15. Chapter 12.2 - Emptiness

About five hours into the drive and Sean would speak up weakly,

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Alright, there’s a rest stop coming up real soon. Just hang in there.”

Sean nods a bit then closes his eyes. After 10 more minutes go by we’re at the rest stop. The place is half burnt down; the main traveling building is nothing but smoking rubble and only the men’s bathroom remains. The trees around us look as though they’ve been struck by lightning and the picnic tables are flipped or cut in half—something had clearly been here before us, but nothing mammal-like remained. Mark turns off the ignition and pulls himself to look back at us, Sean’s eyes open just barely as he hears the noise of the leather.

“Come on, I’ll take you in Se-“

Mark is stopped when Sean speaks out instead.

“N-no. I want Amanda to take me in. She has Anti inside of her… too.”

Mark looks at me, almost pleadingly but I can’t not oblige such a simple request.

“I’ll take him in. We’ll be back, Mark. Don’t worry, okay?”

I begin to get Sean out of the backseat and allow him to lean on me as we walk for the restroom. Mark watches us go, with great worry. When we get to the doors, I open them and allow myself and Sean inside then let them close behind us. Sean coughs and jerks away from me suddenly and as soon as the shaded doors close, he leans against the wall and vomits up blood and some pieces of flesh. I gasp and move to him but he tells me to stop then continues to wrench.

“You… you know I’m a loss cause. I heard Anti.”

“Sean, you can’t give up hope!”

“I can… and I am… I feel so sick, Amanda… you don’t understand…”

This is why he didn’t ask Mark, he didn’t want him to see him like this. Sean wretches again and slides down the wall, coughing up chunks now.

“I can see it… and it’s burning me alive….”

I now move to him, watching his eyes begin to glaze over. I grab his shoulders and give quick, firm shakes but his head begins to slide, and blood just drools out of his mouth. His body goes limp and I back away slowly, feeling my body course with full power. I shake my head and let out a cry of despair before I run further in to the restroom, going into the pitch black place, slamming a stall closed and sobbing against the toilet. My body is so exhausted now, and heavy with the burden of Anti’s power, I can tell that he is trying to be overbearing and it makes me feel even more guilty.

About 20 minutes pass and Mark gets fed up with waiting, but his footsteps are not the footsteps I hear to my left, in the next stall over. A loud clanging noise hits the ground as whatever is beside me opens the stall door and then drags the object forward with it. I try to look under the stall but the smell is so strong that I recoil and place my hands over my nose. Out in the entrance hallway, Mark comes face to face with Sean’s lifeless body and tries to shake him awake, as I’d done previously. I hear him give a cry of anguish before the other person—other _thing_ suddenly runs towards him. I move forward and push myself, kneeing the stall door open and giving chase.

Mark has re-stood himself up and is now face to face with a red skinned ghoul. Both I and Mark can barely make out the creature except for its yellow, putrid eyes. The smell of feces and blood is so strong now that I can tell even Mark is trying to resist vomiting. I am standing behind this mutated creature and watch as its tail bats around back and forth, breaking a sink with its strength and crushing a stall door in. It lets out a terrible growl towards Mark, then speaks.

“What the hell are you doing here!? This is my bathroom!”

Bizarre, the creature doesn’t seem irritated on the fact that we’re simply living, and instead just doesn’t like us near a certain area. Mark can’t make me out behind the creature and does what someone smart would do immediately, he rushes out of the building and goes back to the car, starting it. For the moment and due to Anti fully conveying all of his power to me, I am shielded from his sight and he walks fully out of the bathroom, grabs Sean’s body and walks away towards the back, both hands full now. I wait for him to get some distance then leave the building myself.

Mark gets out of the car and walks up to me, but he is not himself. His eyes are pure black, but without red in them. Mark’s mind has broken from seeing Sean, dead, and the previous stress. He grabs my right wrist and throws me to the ground.

“You did this!”

He accuses me sharply, mind no longer comprehending the possibility of him dying on his own, the ghoul killing him or Anti finishing him off.

“Mark, no!”

“Yes. You did this. You killed Sean after you took him for yourself to make sure you’d have Anti all to **_yourself_**! You even said you wanted power!”

“Mark, I didn’t kill Sean!”

‘No, you didn’t, did you? You couldn’t with those weak, human hands anyways. Anti destroyed him from the inside out- it was much easier that way, wasn’t it?’

“That makes sense. You, and Anti collaborating after you got a taste for his energy.”

Mark’s eyes begin to become normal, his state stabilizing.

“No. No—no! I only made the deal with Anti so I could be freed,” I retort, pulling myself up from the ground.

Mark crosses his arms and looks away, common sense kicking in. He frowns then drops his arm cross.

“…I’m sorry. Let’s just… go.”

He finally looks at me, but it’s more of a forced side glance, as it’s apparent he no longer trusts my words. He turns and goes to the car. I get in on the passenger side and we head down the road again. The both of us are silent without Sean there and we miss each other’s glances towards one another. Eventually the rain ends and I roll down my window, leaning out it just enough to feel the air on my face. It stings, the after effects of the rain have made the air hot and humid. I’m only able to stand this for about 30 minutes before I roll the window back up and lean back in my chair, closing my eyes.

I fall asleep soon after, but Mark continues driving for another 5 hours; which after he pulls over into an already destroyed convenience store parking lot and goes to sleep himself. I wake up about 4 hours later and see he’s out cold. I think of not waking him, but then remember where we’re going. I shake him and he stirs easily. We switch sides and he goes back to sleep and I do some driving instead. Only 2 hours in and my stomach begins to rumble so I stop at an ever so untouched Walmart.

I allow Mark to continue sleeping and get out, heading for the inside; there had to be something edible left inside. The entire store is dark and the automatic doors are mostly busted and torn off. I pull out my phone and turn its flashlight on, beginning to scan isles. I go to the canned isle and grab a couple unopened, unbroken cans that have a long shelf life. I place them in a bag that was rolling by then go to the isle that has a can opener, grab that then go to the throw-a-way silverware isle. I grab plastic bowls and spoons then head out of the store.

Mark is still out cold when I get back in the car and turn my flashlight off, hooking it up to a spare battery charger. I grab a can of chili and open it, pour it into a bowl then begin eating it. The smell must be what alerts Mark as he stirs after I’ve eaten half of my bowl. I glance at him and finally we meet eyes. I set my bowl down then hand him the bag of cans, a bowl and a spoon. He does the same thing as me and eats hungrily—I could tell he had been pushing himself too hard from before, but now his basic human instincts were fighting again. Once he’s finished, soon after I finish, he lays back down and I drive back off.

The temperature of the Earth’s core must’ve been pretty bad that day as it felt muggy, and hard to breathe. We were lucky the air conditioner didn’t die on us on the way to the location. Most of the places around the home we came to were boarded up or destroyed, all deserted…

I turn off the car and both I, and Mark step out and head up to a door. We knock and only within two minutes the door flies open and a girl clings to Mark, as if he was her rescuer. I look at the two of them a moment then look off.

“You came! You’re MrAnonRendkiller, right?”

“Ye-yeah,” he replies in a stutter before prying her off and setting her down easily.

“Wait—are you, Markiplier!?”

 _Oh no_ , I think inwardly, _this is going to get worse, isn’t it_? Anti chuckles psychotically at me but gives me no straight reply. The female before us only seems excited for a moment before she remembers that the world has gone to hell.

“But that means, even a charitable guy like you didn’t make it to Heaven… what hope do the rest of us have?”

“…I’m not unmarked, and neither is she. We’re possessed by demons.”

“…. Still, take me with you? They’ve purged all of the others from around me.”

“Of course we’ll take you with us,” I reply before Mark has the chance to.

Mark gives me a glance then looks back to the girl, putting on his best impressions.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Luna Morrigan,” she coughs a bit.

I’m now back to looking at the two of them. I examine the girl further, however. Her clothes are tattered and torn, and she’s rather lithe, she looks as though she’s been very unlucky with food.

“Oh! I have some water… but I don’t have any food…”

“Don’t worry about that, we have plenty.”

Luna looks at me and nods then goes inside and grabs a bag that is full of water bottles. She comes back out with it and Mark nods his head to the car. The two of them take the front seats, and I get in the back, placing a hand on my stomach. I rub over it anxiously, feeling as though it has gotten larger inside and more round in shape. I make a note of its oddity but do not tell Mark, as it can’t be a good sign. Mark heads off in the opposite direction of his home.

It’s not long until we’re stopped by an undefinable, large equine. The horse is pitch black and the rider that sits atop it is wearing a long cloak. In its hand is a box, with its lid open, smoke flowing up from it. The horse and its rider block our path. Mark stares at what lies before us and I’m not even paying attention to it until the horse gives a loud neigh and kicks at the front of the car, leaving two sooty prints on the hood.

“What fearless humans meet Death on his path?”

Both Luna and Mark push themselves back on the seat and Mark’s foot accidentally slams down on the gas pedal. The car tries to move forward but the tires only squelch in inability. The horse rears up again suddenly and stomps with great strength down into the hood. The engine is cut and the car no longer makes a noise.

“How dare you. Come to greet me, and try to kill me? Not very wise. Out.”

Death snaps human-like fingers and the vehicle p00fs from existence. We all drop to the ground and stand slowly.

“Not like the old western humans. Electricity is meant to be used carefully, not dangerously. You shall all now walk on feet. Goodbye. I’ll see you soon!”

The box in his hand drapes smoke over him and the horse before they gallop away in a haze. Luna, with water bag in hand and I with the rest of the Walmart stuff look to Mark who heads back to Luna’s place.

“You still have electricity, right?”

“Yes, but its running on a generator.”

“That’ll work fine. I just need a little bit of charge on my phone.”

We all walk in and Mark hooks his charger up then stands beside it waiting. When the phone gets about a 10% charge he calls up someone. However, he only says something to the person once before he shoo’s us away with one hand. I and Luna go upstairs. Bloody bandages, empty soda cans and a laptop are the only thing in the room beside a mattress for resting on, a few covers and a single pillow. I give her the bag and she grabs a can, opens it and begins eating.

“My name’s Amanda. I was actually the one who wanted to come and find you.”

“Oh… he-hey, are you pregnant?”

“Huh? What do you-?”

I look down at my stomach and see it’s grown again. I stand up and go into her bathroom, pulling my shirt up and looking at my extended belly. Dark green spider veins trail the new bulge, and I can feel it pulsating with a dark life.

“No! What the hell did Anti do to me!?”

Luna gets up and comes in the room, she almost falls back and trips over stuff, gasping and covering her mouth. Mark hears all the noise and comes up the stairs, but is unable to see as I pull the shirt down in time. When I turn to him, however, he notices my stomach has gotten bigger and looks me over once.

“Amanda. What’s going on with you? Your stomach… it’s…”

“I know… but I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Mark. Anti did something.”

“She’s pregnant with something!”

Luna is unable to hold her words back.

“… It could be Sean’s. You two did fuck,” I can feel the jealousy just ooze off the sentence.

“How would that be possible? Look at me, Mark,” I pull my shirt up so he can see the veins.

This doesn’t cause a reaction. Dark blocks his vision from seeing what Anti has done, and instead he only sees a fully normal- completely human pregnant stomach. He walks over and places his hand on it.

“Maybe Anti just rushed the growth, or it’s all the radiation we’ve been breathing in.”

“Anti? Who is thi—you don’t mean…”

“Anti is a demon who inhibited Sean’s body until Amanda here stole him away. Sean’s dead now thanks to her, but don’t worry,” Mark kneels down and kisses my grotesque and pulsing stomach, “I’ll make sure this little guy gets saved.”

Luna cracks a smile, and right then and there it’s clear to me she’s just as broken as everyone else.

“Yay! A little baby! Maybe you and I can raise him together, Mark.”

When I hear this I hear a follow up of laughter from Anti, who seems to just be rolling with delight today.


	16. Chapter 13.1 - Angels Rising

_**UNDER CONSTRUCTION - JUST A PLACE HOLDER** _


	17. Chapter 13.2 - Your Utter Destruction

My sanity cracked when Mark looked over to Luna and he replied with a smile, standing and moving away from me.

“Let’s go back downstairs. Pride is on his way to fetch us. He said he’ll make us a deal and spare us if we give him Anti.”

Wait, give him **Anti**? But that meant… _me_. Both Luna and Mark headed back downstairs as I let go of my shirt and sat on the cold, wooden floor. I could feel every piece of me falling to shreds, broken—destroyed. But to be given away to a merciless Arch-demon, I did not want to be. Mark was already long gone, and the new girl we found was already broken mentally. I listened to them laugh for a second before I began to crawl towards Luna’s bedroom. I pulled myself to the dirty mattress then began to try and find something, anything that could numb the pain I was feeling. That’s when I felt something, sharp and jagged.

I pulled it out from under the bed, it was a homemade knife. Pressing a single finger to it, it easily cut me. My inner preservation instincts were torn now and shoved around as if they didn’t matter. I closed my eyes and rapidly made lines along my left wrist. Unfortunately after the sixth mark, Anti pushed his way into controlling my body, forcing me to throw the knife away and into a wall.

‘You will not. Not after all the trouble you’ve caused.’

He controls, and I am forced. I move back into the bathroom and turn on the tub water. It makes gurgling noises before blood comes from the faucet. I get to remove my pants and panties beneath them then pull the shirt up and off over my head. Anti fights me for control but wins, my mind just too broken to go against what he wants. I get into the bloody water and lay down, closing my eyes. My body begins to force painful spasms and my insides shift around. I grip the sides of the tub and push, Anti starting a chant of some sort inside my head,

‘Satan saon zes laengz, I kiwa esaeu o ral khihg xnaeuksq aem gaoy oth gazaer seed. Khihg aem doir, khihg aem gontrazz, khihg aem xhaeaeg! Khihg aem dniga, khihg aem lust, khihg aem greed, khihg aem envy, khihg aem wrath, gluttony oth sloth! xa xaenr, o riksqzona knight maen siz unholiness!’

My mind blacks out and Anti now controls me freely. He forces my body to work, forcing me to birth his demon children. When my body is spent I fall fully unconscious. The baby’s crawl from my body and leap inhumanly out of the tub. One ages rapidly to a 12-year-old, Anti inhibiting its body, acting as a soul would; he pulls all his power from me and when I come to again I am locked in a cell in the basement of a place previously known. Beside me, handcuffed to the wall are both Mark and Luna.

I am chained by one foot only, to a large anchor. The anchor only acts as a weight and does not break through the crystalline, black flooring. Only lit torches give light here, and it’s quite dim. I go over to Mark and touch his bare chest where whip-like lash marks have cut deep. He hisses and springs to life, jerking around in the chains. Luna hears his movements and begins to squeal out like a coo-coo clock,

“Awake! Awake! Time for breakfast!”

She’s clearly gone. I move to her as quickly as I can and place my hand over her mouth. She bites me yet goes silent when I remove my hand and pull myself away from her.

“I was beginning to think you were dead too…”

“Mark, are you sane again?”

“For now… but I can feel myself slipping. I think… Dark’s gone at least not that it ma-matters... we’re all dead anyways.”

I set myself down on a rock, feeling light-headed just from standing up for that short amount of time. A door opens just as I do so and slams shut behind two short shadowed figures who walk into the room. Mark must look just astounded as I do when the two youthful teenage boys take their cloak hoods down. One of them look similar to Sean, and one of them look similar to Mark with only less notable differences.

“Two… me… Sean? Three? Is me?”

Mark’s words sort of get muttered and I can tell his sanity is breaking again but I stare at the two boys, made from a piece of me.

“Hello, _Mother_. Thank you for making our perfect bodies,” they say in unison but I can tell it’s Dark and Anti speaking, even though their voices sound much more youthful than previously.

I have no reply to them, and my sanity just can’t take anymore. I’m on the verge of another all-out mental breakdown, but this time without the release of a blade. My eyes sort of trail and they laugh at me then Anti takes a key out from his pocket. He unlocks the cell doors then both he and Dark get Luna down, they drag her on to a stone table and shut the cell door back up. The two teenagers grab some hammers from a tool board then take some rusty, dull nails and line up shots, each on the girls’ hands.

I listen to her cries and then hysterical laughter as they nail her hands, and fingers down. I hear her bones cracking as they hammer her arms. I listen when Dark grabs a chainsaw and revs it. I think back when it was me revving the chainsaw and obliterating. My mind trips and I look to the scene. I witness the chainsaw blades going through the girl’s right leg, and then the left. As blood squirts out I pull back and away to the wall, blood hitting the rock where I’d been sitting and then slowly becoming pools around the table.

I turn my head away and stare at the wall then shut my eyes and cover my ears but the chainsaw’s noise continues to blast through. My ears start ringing when I hear the chainsaws teeth tap against the rock table. Luna, on her way to unconsciousness, is screaming out loudly now, it’s so loud that it’s on par with the chainsaw and the teeth hitting the rock. The anguish, and the darkness and the pain lash at me and I start trying to hit my head on the wall. Instead, someone appears beside me, grabs me by the back of my neck and turns me around to witness Luna’s last gurgled screams. Anti and Dark chuckle, admiring the new mess they’ve made.

Dark revs the chainsaw a couple more times than breaks it against the wall, creating an awful mechanical screech. I try to recoil but then feel two hands on my shoulders, the hand that had been on my neck, now removed. Claws grip into my bare body and go through bone like sharpened needles. The pain is intense and I open my eyes, looking up at the person behind me. Lucifer’s eyes meet mine and he grins wickedly. His eyes burn into me and I quickly reclose them.

He tsk’s at me a few times then rubs my shoulders, letting his claws stay out. It’s nothing but agony until he forces me back around and shoves me against the wall, face to Mark’s bare, bloody stomach.

“How would you like to show your boyfriend what you look like when you’re anally raped?”

I swallow hard and open my eyes again, looking up at Mark with fear in them. Mark is made to sturdy his consciousness, his sanity and his whims. His eyes latch mine and as Lucifer places my hands on the wall, and chains them there I mouth, ‘Please don’t watch’. Lucifer laughs, spreading my legs apart and undoes his pants and boxers, pulling his own girthy cock out and forcing into my ass. Pain reels and I push my body forward, trying to escape him but he grips on to my bare hips and begins to rapidly fuck me. Tears come to my eyes as he rips my anal cavity and Mark closes his eyes, doing what I’ve asked.

This only angers Lucifer who reaches up and flicks his index and middle finger up into the air. Stitches with a needle appear and sew Mark’s eyelids up so they cannot close anymore. He tries to turn his head in response, biting his tongue to the point of bleeding but Lucifer grabs his head and makes him watch, staring straight into his eyes. Mark has no choice but to do so and watch as he fucks me or looks him directly in the eyes and feel his soul catch flame. Mark’s eyes begin to rapidly tear up, and drip water.

Pain eats at him and he begins to scream from not being able to close them. He jerks with his arms towards his face, trying like crazy to get rid of the stitches. Lucifer laughs, removing his hand then forces my head to Mark’s crotch.

“Don’t you love him?! You should make him feel good too!”

I feel blood drip from my butt and slide down my legs. My knees and legs are so weak they’re threatening to give out but Lucifer continues to fuck me, shoving my head against Mark’s bare crotch repeatedly.

“Eat his cock you nasty maggot birthing whore!”

I keep my mouth closed and keep turning my head until Lucifer grabs my throat and pushes me up against him. I feel his frozen lips touch my skin and I shiver.

“Just kill me… end me…”

“No! Not yet!”

He yells out then bites through the side of my skin. The icy breath freezes the wound, none of my blood dripping but I cough out as much as I can before he begins to choke me and fucks me even harder. My arms give into their weakness and now I’m basically leaning against Lucifer’s thrusts. The pain is so bad that I’m beginning to black out even with Mark still screaming. Without warning I feel a needle in my chest, Lucifer has used his free hand to inject me with something. I knew very quickly what it was, adrenaline spiking my mind to stay conscious.

Tears stream down my face now. The mental pain is just as bad as the physical, and it’s getting worse. Dark and Anti come into the cell and begin to throws knives into my sides. Every time they stick me I squirm, new blood making the small puddle under me larger and larger. The adrenaline doesn’t last long as I loose so much blood. My vision blurs and when Lucifer blasts his cum into my ass I barely feel it even though it’s so cold that it burns. My eyes trail up slowly and I look at Mark who’s now crying blood. My wrists are raw and the cuffs are cutting into my skin.

Anti and Dark jump on to a couple of rocks, each at Mark’s side, opposite from each other than pull out more knives. They begin throwing them, aiming low at first; but the knives climb eventually and finally, they both begin plunging them into his skull. Just as I’m about to say my final goodbye Lucifer takes out a rapier and plunges it into my chest. I feel something inside of me crack apart before nothingness. My memories begin to come forward, each a highlight from baby, youth, and teen—but then they begin to break a part until I am as nothingness.

The end—is still going on, on Earth; and each last unmarked will meet terrible deaths, as I have…

 

**Ending #2.**


End file.
